


【盾冬】幻想大师（炖肉合集）

by DWArou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: 幻想大师各种盾X各种冬（其实就是想放些奇奇怪怪的play，可能有主线，也可能没有）summary：“每天一种新体验，满足你内心最大的幻想。”未知访客放在他门口的包裹上，黄纸黑字的写着这句话。包裹里是个奇怪的头盔，Steve迟疑了一下决定戴上一试，然后，他陷入了甜蜜的陷阱——





	1. 【盾冬】幻想大师（01）他是你妻子

幻想大师

（楔子）  
奇怪的包裹

==================

Steve Rogers在自己家门口发现了一个奇怪的箱子，那是一个方方正正的盒子，它被牛皮纸包裹着，在上面贴着一张看起来像是警告贴一样的黄纸，Steve蹲下身子，他并不想碰那个盒子，只是想看清黄色纸张上的黑字——“每天一种新体验，满足你内心最大的幻想。”

“最大的幻想？”Steve反复咀嚼着这几个字，然后挑了挑眉，自己都不知道自己最大的幻想是什么，难不成把Bucky带回来吗？

想到这里，Steve蓝色的眼眸微暗，他虽然不想承认那是真的，但Bucky坠下悬崖的画面像化石一般刻在他脑海的墙壁上。而那道墙壁被荆棘包围，谁都不能和他提，谁也不可以对他讲。当他带着飞机坠入深海的时候，他甚至暗暗庆幸，他可以和James一起消失在这个世界上了。

他却在隔天夜里被Howard找到并带了回来。只是休息了几天，他便再次开始接受上级安排的任务。后来，他在各大媒体前以美国队长的身份发言，然后在人们的泪水中正式迎来了胜利日，

胜利日的庆祝持续了很长时间，他今天算是提前回来的，然后发现了这个不知道是谁放在他门口的东西。他蹲在包裹旁，微皱着眉头，然后将包裹带进了家门，他想起来了——Howard说过，有东西要给他看。

知道是Howard给他的东西后，Steve就没有再多心，只是想着这位天才居然也会对男人使用这种偷偷送礼物的浪漫手法。不过这说不通，他的视线再次盯上了那张黄色的纸，管他的，拆开再说。

拆开了包裹，里面放着一个头盔，和自己的很像，但是却是黑色的，上面什么装饰也没有。Steve摸着那个不知道是什么材质制作的头盔，那手感和自己的盾牌很像却又不是，难不成这又是他开发的什么新武器？半成品？拿自己做实验？或者Howard只是送了自己一个新的头盔？那应该在中间加上个“A”啊。

这样想着，Steve将那头盔戴在了头上，他站在镜子面前，黑色意外的很适合他。突然，他看到额头处隐隐闪了闪，他凑近了镜子，一个银色的“A”字母逐渐浮现出来。Steve笑了笑，果然，是Howard送给他的礼物啊。

不过话说回来，那纸条上的字到底是什么意思？难道是安抚士兵的心灵，就是送一个头盔？

Steve挑了挑眉，他觉得自己似乎并没有被安抚到，但是还是要去好好道谢。他伸手去摘那个头盔，却突然发现那个头盔像是长在了他的头皮和脸上，他甚至摸不到头盔了。他匆忙看向镜子——他的的确确戴着头盔。

然后，一阵刺痛袭击着他的太阳穴，Steve觉得大事不妙，但已经来不及了——

“欢迎来到，幻想的世界~”

他似乎听到这样一个声音在耳边响起，但就在那一瞬间，他便昏了过去，而那头盔上的银色字母此刻却变成了金色，闪着淡黄的光芒......

==================

幻想大师

（01）他是你妻子。  
（狮盾XA4双性冬）  
==================

“他是你妻子。”

这句话在Steve的耳边响起，像是裹在人脖子上的小蛇，在他的耳边危险的吐了吐信子。危险感让Steve猛地睁开了眼睛，阳光有些刺眼，让他忍不住伸手挡了挡阳光。他侧过头，被阳光刺到的眼睛让他的视线红了一下，然后眼前的一切便清晰了起来——

这是哪儿？

眼前的景象让Steve有些惊讶，他刚刚明明是在他的屋子里，可现在他却在一间奇怪的屋子里。这个屋子的大多数的构造是木头，木头的香味让他的脑子有些发昏。他站了起来，打量着四周。有很多他见过的东西，比如说留声机，比如说被夹在两个盆景间看起来像是用来固定植物生长方向的他的盾牌，嗯？有些不对劲......

也有很多他没有见过的东西——比如说地上那个圆溜溜的像是飞盘一样的东西，那东西上面有很多按钮，它在地上移动着，就在Steve以为它可能会撞在自己的鞋子上时，那个东西突然转了方向，然后，Steve觉得那个东西居然给自己道了个歉：“对不起，主人。正在切换路线。”

Steve看着那个圆盘离去，他猛地低下头——自己刚才明明不是穿成这样的。他刚回家的时候还穿着军装，他连外套都没脱，但此刻他却只是穿着一条灰白色的宽松睡裤，他的脚上蹬着一双奇怪的毛拖鞋，脚尖上还有一个毛茸茸的布偶装饰，看起来像是兔子。他摸了摸自己的上半身，光着，没有穿衣服，然后手指按在皮肤上的触感让他一愣，他将手抬了起来，他的无名指上戴着一个戒指，上面似乎还有字。

“S&BUCKY”Steve转动手指看完了上面的字母，然后突然愣住——Bucky？！

“呜啊啊啊啊~~~”他还没有缓过神来，一声哭闹声几乎把他吓得差点跳起来，那是小孩子的哭声。Steve猛地转过头，他看见离他不远处的沙发上有一个小婴儿，似乎刚从梦中醒来，一双小手在空中抓着什么，哭闹个不停。

这是什么情况？！怎么有个小孩？！谁家小孩？！

头脑里开始进行三连问的Steve更懵了，但是本能让他走过去熟练的抱住了那个孩子，然后开始哄了起来。那金发的小孩子停止了哭闹，他的脸白嫩，脸蛋红扑扑的，然后他睁开了眼睛，水汪汪的大眼睛看向了Steve，那是一双将天空与绿叶揉碎在眸中的眼睛，看起来十分的眼熟，很像......Bucky。

“嘶——”Steve只觉得下巴一痛，他被那个小孩儿一把揪住了胡子，小婴儿的握力很大，扯得他有些吃痛。等等？他哪来的胡子？他腾出一只手摸向自己的下巴，的确，他的胡子毛茸茸的长了整个下巴和腮帮。他发誓他今天中午出门前还打着沫刮了刮胡渣，他的下巴刚才都是光洁的。

“Du——”耳边突然传来了一阵电子音，Steve抱着孩子看向声音的源头，那是一个黑色的方形盒子，有光从盒子中间的蓝色原点发散开来，在空气中形成了一个屏幕。Steve惊呆了，因为那个屏幕上显示着那几个字母——Bucky.

“Bucky！”他猛地喊了一声，怀里的小孩也因此将他的胡子扯得更重了一些。

“嘿，Steve~”熟悉的声音随着一个人的脸出现在了屏幕上，让Steve楞在了原地——这张脸，是Bucky，虽然他光洁的下巴上也长了胡子，而且他的头发变长了，但是那个人就是Bucky。

Steve张着嘴说不出话，屏幕上的那张脸疑惑的看着他，然后开口问：“怎么了亲爱的？是孩子不舒服吗？你怎么看起来那么傻？”

Bucky叫他亲爱的！Steve觉得自己似乎有点控制不住自己的表情了，他的下巴估计掉到了地上。

“Bucky......”Steve有些换不过来，但还是喊出了那个名字。

“我马上到家了，晚上我们吃牛排哦~你给宝贝喂奶了吗？别再把奶粉放多了......算了还是我回来弄吧，等我哦~爱你，mua~”

没给Steve做出更多的反应，那个屏幕便消失了，Steve看着空气，他的嘴角抽了抽，他突然想起在他睁眼之前，他听到的那句话——“他是你妻子。”

那这个小孩！Steve猛地看向了怀里的小孩，那双和Bucky几乎一模一样的眼睛和金色的头发将答案告诉了他。

“你.....我是你爸爸！”Steve对着一个小孩吼出了这句话，然后成功的让正在他怀里安安静静的拽着他胡子的小孩再一次大哭了起来。

Steve又开始手忙脚乱的哄着小孩，他依旧处于震惊状态，但更多的是，他发现了自己兴奋得快窒息了，内心的狂喜让他忍不住笑着——Bucky还活着，而且他们生了个小孩。

他觉得有些不对，他们俩都是男的，Bucky怎么生的小孩？或者是难不成这个小孩是自己生的？还是......领养的？可这孩子也未免长得太像Bucky了吧。

黄色纸张上的字突然浮现在了脑海——“满足你内心最大的幻想。”

Steve抱着孩子坐在了沙发上，他快速的在脑海中梳理着信息——他戴上了Howard给他的头盔，然后就来到了这个地方，在这里，他和Bucky结婚了，手上的戒指可以作证，而且，他怀里温暖的小孩子也可以作证——他们还有了个孩子。这一切的感触都太真实了，但是逻辑却十分不对劲，所以说，其实自己是在幻想......

原来，仅仅是幻想啊......

Steve有些痛苦的咬了咬牙，他捧着手里的孩子，爱怜的抚摸着那柔软的脸蛋。即使是幻想也好，至少他的Bucky还活着，不知道他能不能与他见面，不知道他的脸摸起来是不是也是这么温暖。

==================

Steve就那样抱着小孩在沙发上呆坐着，那小孩也很乖，就窝在他的怀里睡觉，吧唧着小嘴巴，睡得香甜。

“亲爱的，我回来了~”

Bucky的声音从门口传来，Steve站起来，快步走了过去，他一只手还抱着孩子，另一只手就把刚刚进门还没来得及放下手中东西的人揽进了怀里。

没错，是Bucky，是有血有肉的散发着热度的Bucky。Steve的鼻子很酸，眼角很热，他的眼泪几乎夺眶而出，他把头埋在了那人的发间，用力的嗅着那人身上的味道。他的手臂紧紧的搂着那个人，像是想要把当年没有抓住那只手的力量一同用上一般。

“Stevie？”因为这用力的拥抱而略微有些僵硬的仰着头的Bucky有些吃力的说着，“先让我把东西放下，你今天怎么了？”

Steve还完宝石回来后便气喘吁吁的跑到了自己面前，然后单膝跪地向自己求了婚。Bucky认识他手里的那对戒指戒指。它们第一次出现在他眼前时正躺在布鲁克林一个不起眼的首饰店的橱柜里，而对于当时的他们来说，那是不可能完成的梦。而在一切都结束后，这个梦也该圆了。而且自己从那个五小时的世界中回来后，身体也发生了变化，于是他也跪了下来，吻上了Steve的唇，他还记得当时Sam在旁边叫得像是见了鬼，大喊着：“我就知道！我就知道！”

他们将戒指加工了一下，刻上了两个人的名字，Steve的是“S&Bucky”，Bucky的是“J&Steve”。他们的婚礼上小Morgan将玫瑰花瓣洒了浣熊一脸，让他一直打喷嚏。后来，Bucky便有了宝宝，从那以后Steve就变得特别粘人，这样粘人的状况在自己生下宝宝后越发不可收拾。今天要不是因为Bucky强烈要求自己去逛一逛，估计Steve还是会为他推着购物车，然后在货架的拐角处突然亲吻下他的脸颊，然后还指着怀里的孩子说：“是宝宝让我亲你的。”

Steve依旧不肯放手，Bucky只好先将没有易碎物品的那一袋东西扔在地上，然后拍拍他的背：“你再不松手的话......”

“呜啊~”

Steve另一只手臂上躺着的小孩突然哭了起来，这一声让Bucky终于忍心推开了Steve，然后急忙接过宝宝，他踢了一下还杵在那里的大个子：“亲爱的，把东西放到厨房去，我去给宝宝喂奶。”

喂奶！

当听到这两个字的时候，Steve很明显的感觉到了自己的喉咙紧了一下，他的嘴巴里开始分泌了一些唾液，像是听到草莓蛋糕时会因为记忆中的酸甜可口而分泌口水那样，他甚至觉得嘴巴里有些甜味了。

“Bucky，我也想喝。”不知道是鬼使神差，还是因为自己本能的反应，Steve转过身拉住Bucky的手臂，突然开口说道。

“先让我喂饱儿子吧~”Bucky笑了起来，他看向了那个正像大型犬一样盯着自己的人，仿佛看到了那人屁股后面摇晃着的尾巴，“然后，再来喂饱你~”

Steve只觉得一股火猛地向他的裆部汇集过去，他看着Bucky的笑容，让他想起了他们曾经并肩作战的时候，他总是会勾引般的对着自己挑一挑眉，然后调笑自己是“美国队长小处男”。

他将塑料袋放好，在开放式的厨房那擦着桌子，但他的眼睛一直盯着坐在沙发上的Bucky。Steve只觉得自己的脸烧得厉害，他甚至怀疑那烫度都要把他的胡子烧掉了——Bucky冲了奶粉，用奶瓶在哄着怀里的宝宝。Steve刚刚以为Bucky是像女人那样袒露出洁白神圣的胸口，用母亲的爱意喂饱孩子。

“我是疯了吗？”Steve无奈的捂了下自己的脸，可脑子里他总觉得好像见过那人喂奶的样子，他似乎还能看到那可爱的乳头冒出些白色的液体，然后被自己含在嘴里。

Bucky喂好了孩子，将迅速进入梦乡的小人儿放进了沙发旁边的婴儿床里，然后向一直在厨房那里盯着自己的人走了过去。Steve在他接近的时候就僵住了身体，这让Bucky有些奇怪。他捧住了Steve的脸，然后便吻了上去，他的舌头轻轻舔着Steve的嘴唇，他感觉到Steve的嘴唇在微微的颤抖。

Bucky将手按在了Steve已经撑起的下身，咬了口他的嘴唇，然后瞧着他的眼睛，软下声音撒着娇：“亲爱的，帮我处理一下涨奶问题吧~咱们儿子可不像你，他可不喜欢吃他爹地的奶。”

Steve的脸迅速变成了煮熟的龙虾。  
==================

Steve猛地抱起了Bucky，托着他的屁股将他抱在了橱柜上，橱柜的平面是大理石，让Bucky有些不满，他将腿缠在了Steve的腰上，双手也攀在那人肩膀：“Stevie，这里好冰的~而且宝宝在这睡着呢。抱我去床上，好不好嘛~”

Steve只觉得自己宽松的裤裆似乎变得愈发拥挤了起来。他托着Bucky的屁股，用力捏了几下，然后将人就着现在的姿势抱了起来，可身上的人不老实，他在轻微的上下摩擦着，让Steve觉得这段似乎走了很多次的路更加难熬。

终于，在他把Bucky按在床上的时候，他的欲火已经完全烧起了了，他的怒涨将睡裤顶出了一个色情的弧度。身下的人用脚迅速将他的裤子蹬了下来，那庞然大物一下就弹了出来。Steve听到Bucky在轻笑，然后微微勾起头，咬在他的耳垂：“亲爱的，你下面也涨奶吗？”

二话不说，Steve伸手就去扯Bucky的衣服，其实他不太理解涨奶这件事情，因为男人应该不会存在这个问题，但接下来发生的事情让他惊呆了。Bucky穿着一件灰色体恤，那衣服有些紧，所以完美的勾勒出了Bucky的胸肌还有因为兴奋而凸起的乳头，然而，那乳头挺立的地方，却出现了两块颜色较深的水渍。

乳汁！Steve的脑子里跳出了这两个字。他隔着衣服捏住了Bucky的胸开始揉搓，身下因为涨奶而不舒服的人发出了一丝呻吟，然后Steve看到，那深色的范围越变越大，因为那个神圣的地方又开始渗透出了液体，甚至有些白色的液体挤开了布料，直接淌了出来。

“操。”Steve骂了一句，“你就穿这样出去了？”

“Stevie，别说那些，快帮我吸出来......好涨~”Bucky的脸颊绯红，他主动撩开了自己的衣服，让那已经湿淋淋的乳头暴露在了爱人眼前，“快点~”

Steve深深的吸了一口气，然后他俯下身子，张嘴含住了那挺立得都有些透明的乳头，像是含住了一颗不断溢出香甜汁水的小樱桃。

热得发烫的乳头被更加火热的唇舌包裹，Bucky舒服得挺起了胸膛，他抱住了Steve的脑袋，嘴里咿咿呀呀露出了呻吟。

Steve的脑子里现在已经顾不得想别的问题了，他脑子里现在只有一个想法，那就是他要喝奶——口中的樱桃随着他舌头的舔弄更加的胀大了一些，他的舌头从那樱桃的顶端狠狠碾压过去，让身下的人发出了甜腻的声音。含住了樱桃，刚舔上时残留在乳头上的乳汁气息已经消失了，Steve开始吮吸了起来，他撅着嘴巴咗弄着，直到身下的人身子一抖，一股甜蜜的热汁便喷进了他的嘴里，他更起劲了，而那小喷泉却害羞了起来，变成了汩汩的细流，随着他嘴唇的蠕动淌进了他的嘴巴里。

天，果然自己是在幻想吗？他的James，他的Bucky，正在他的嘴巴里奉献着乳汁。Steve仿佛一只贪婪的兽，他的嘴巴越发用力，然后身下的人开始表达不满：“Steve，这边的已经......你管管旁边！”

Bucky觉得今天真的有些奇怪，Steve已经不是第一次帮自己解决涨奶的问题了，但是今天的他却像是第一次那样，一直咬着一边猛吸，他能感觉到自己的左胸仿佛真的瘪了下去，而右边却更加的胀了起来。

“Bucky，你真甜~”Steve松开了他的左边乳头，然后又啃上了另一边。同时，那只大手也开始往Bucky的腿心摸了过去，手掌插进裤子里，首先碰到的是Bucky已经挺立的勃起，Steve握住他小心的撸动了几下又往下摸去，然后他的手碰到了一汪泉水。Steve愣了一下，但很快又继续手上的动作，然后他碰到了一个突起的小肉块，身下的人呻吟得更加大声了一些，腰肢也摆了起来。他有些迟疑的往下摸着，然后摸到了一小股缝隙，两边的肉块正挤着他的手指往那缝隙里带，滑溜溜的液体从缝隙里冒出来，沾了Steve满手。

Steve直起了身子，他扯下了Bucky的裤子，眼前的画面让他眼睛都发直了——Bucky的肉棒比以前他们一起洗澡时小了一些，然而更令他惊讶的是在那小巧精致的囊袋下面，是一个可爱的入口，和他们以前看过的情色杂志上一样，那是一个女孩子的入口，此刻正镶嵌在Bucky的腿间，亮晶晶的沾着不停流出的爱液。

Bucky睁开了眼睛，看到自家爱人像个傻子一样一直盯着自己的腿间瞧，他的脸一下便红了起来，拎起一边的枕头砸向了Steve：“你干嘛，像第一次见似的。是哈，因为生了宝宝，这里没有原来看起来那么好了是吧，变丑了是吧！”

猛地反应过来的Steve急忙看向Bucky，那人的眼圈红红的，湿漉漉的眼睛里写满了委屈，他急忙亲上了Bucky的脸，但对方偏过头让他的吻落在了耳畔：“当然不是了，它那么可爱......天呐，我的Bucky真是要把我迷死了。”

对方转过头来，让Steve再一次吻上了那张因为生气而嘟起的嘴。

再一次让Bucky躺了下来，Steve将枕头垫在了那人的腰臀处，他捏着Bucky的脚踝将他的双腿分开，从那凸起的骨节处一路湿吻到腿根，他故意用胡子蹭着那人的皮肤，让Bucky的小口流出更多的湿意。他在那人的腿心亲吻着，先是吻了吻那可爱囊袋，然后轻轻吸住那人腿根的皮肤舔弄着，在听到Bucky越来越急促的呼吸后，他终于含住了那个可爱的蜜豆，他的舌尖温柔的舔弄着那里，然后开始轻快的绕圈，让Bucky有些激烈的抖着腰。可他并不放过那脆弱的地方，而是用唇舌交换着舔弄吮吸着，一直到Bucky的叫声变得越发的短促高亢，然后揪住他啊头发剧烈的抖动着下体。

高潮的失神过去后，Bucky如同离水的鱼儿一样喘息着，他只觉得Steve那热切的眼神还在盯着自己的腿间看，今天的感觉太奇怪了，但是却让他兴奋得不得了。

“那你，还不进来吗？我都那么......”Bucky动了动被捏住的脚踝，压着声音邀请着对方。

“都那么湿了，我还能不进来吗？”Steve直起了身子，将自己勃发的顶端抵在了那人的腿间，他的龟头在那肉缝处上下滑动着，偶尔按在那个蜜豆处研磨，让Bucky又开始颤栗了起来。

“你快点~”对方很不满，用小腿撞了撞Steve。

Steve笑了笑，他扶着自己的东西：“我这就来——”

==================

猛地睁开眼睛，眼前是有倒转的世界，Steve费力的辨认了一下，才发现自己是在公寓里。

“Bucky？”他尝试着喊着，回答他的只有墙上钟表走过的刻度声。

“操！”Steve骂着，他捂住了自己的脸，果然，那扎手的胡子不见了，他转头看了一下，那个黑色的头盔掉在了他的旁边。他从地上站了起来，急忙去照镜子，果然，他的下巴很光洁，那被小孩紧紧抓住的感觉似乎还残留在下巴。

怎么回事？做梦吗？

他皱着眉头，抿了抿嘴唇——嘴巴里是淡淡的甜味，像是......乳汁一般。

这到底是怎么回事？！

Steve一把捡起了地上的头盔，那个头盔和刚刚一样，没有任何变化。他急忙带上头盔，可这一次，并没有任何事情发生，没有出现银色的“A”字母，他更没有昏过去，而且这一次那个头盔可以轻而易举的拿下来。

“这到底是什么东西！”他拿起了包裹上的那张黄色纸，上面的几个字让他觉得疑惑不解，“幻想....吗？”

看来要立刻去问一下Howard，他将头盔放进了盒子里，正准备出发，但还是停住了脚步——他低头看了看自己挺立的东西，看来，要先解决一下这个问题才对。

于是，带着满满的疑惑，Steve回忆着“幻想”中Bucky那甜腻的呻吟和性感的模样给自己进行了一次生理解放。

=========TBC==========


	2. 【盾冬】幻想大师（02）他是你的玩具

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻想大师
> 
> 各种盾X各种冬
> 
> （其实就是想放些奇奇怪怪的play，可能有主线，也可能没有）
> 
> summary：“每天一种新体验，满足你内心最大的幻想。”未知访客放在他门口的包裹上，黄纸黑字的写着这句话。包裹里是个奇怪的头盔，Steve迟疑了一下决定戴上一试，然后，他陷入了甜蜜的陷阱——

幻想大师

（02）他是你的玩具。  
（本体失忆蛇盾X队2冬）  
==================

从Howard那里回来了，Steve只能庆幸他没有把昨天那个梦境说出来，不然可就糗大了——

“Steve！”Howard见他往这边走，急急忙忙向他挥了挥手，“我在这！”

他看向Howard，只见那家伙正蹲在一个奇怪的架子上面，不知道又在研究什么东西。等他走过去时，那人从架子上跳了下来，摘下手套拍了拍Steve的肩膀：“跟我来，给你看我昨天说要给你看的东西。”

“啊？”Steve一愣，他手里的包裹不就是吗？还是？

“这是什么啊？”Howard注意到了他手里的那个盒子，“给我看下？”

Steve急忙制止了他，他现在有点搞不清状况，鉴于之前发生的事情，还是先观察一下再说。他把箱子放到了Howard的桌子上，然后摆了摆手：“一点文件而已，先去看你说的东西吧。”

Howard耸了耸肩，然后带着Steve走进了机密实验室，这勾起了Steve的好奇心，他到底要给自己看什么东西？跟那个头盔有没有关系？

他见过那个东西，在飞机坠落之前，他看到那蓝色的立方体灼烧开飞机的舱板，然后掉进了茫茫的海洋中。想起了那个红脑袋的家伙消失在被这个蓝色立方体制造出来的空间里，Steve皱了皱眉：“我觉得，你们应该把它留在海里。”

在Steve的要求下，Howard答应把这个立方体放进隔离箱然后封锁看管起来。他们俩前后走出了实验室，回到了刚才的办公桌前，然后Steve就愣住了——箱子去哪儿了？

“我是美国队长~哟，小子，准备好被我的盾牌怒砸了吗？”

书架后面传来了几个人的吵闹声，是咆哮突击队的家伙们。Steve只觉得眉心一跳，他急忙跑了过去——果然，Jim正戴着那个黑色的头盔，他的脸比Steve的要胖一些，但是那个头盔还是完美的包裹住了他的头颅，像是为他量身制作的一样。

“嘿，Steve，别那么小气嘛~是不是Stark先生给你做的新装备啊？”Jim笑了笑，他将头盔摘了下来，还给了Steve，“这个真厉害，我们几个的脑袋塞进去都可以迅速契合。”

等几个人离开后，Howard疑惑的和Steve对视着：“我没见过这个东西，Steve，你在哪儿拿的？”

“……”

将事情全都告诉了Howard，当然，他可没有把昏倒后做的那个梦告诉Howard。美国队长在梦里和自己最好的朋友结婚生子，还喝了奶，这可是个大新闻，也是个大变态才会做的梦。

“是一次性的吗？”Howard戴上了头盔又摘下来，如此反复了好几遍都没有任何反应，“你说戴上后悔拿不下来，可是并没有啊。留给我研究一下？”

“也好，不知道能不能查出来是谁放过去的。恶作剧的话还好，就怕是……”Steve看着那个头盔，然后尝试的再次戴了上去。

“喂，Steve，亮了！”Howard突然叫了起来，“出现了一个银色的字母A！”

“什么？！”Steve一下回忆起昨晚在镜子看到的头盔样子，他猛地去扯那个头盔，又是和昨晚一样的感觉，那个头盔再一次像是长进了他的身体里去。他惊慌了起来，拼命的扯着那个头盔，但是那东西纹丝不动——糟了，昨天那个荒唐梦境结束后自己十分狼狈，老天爷，可千万别——

“Howard！如果我昏过去了，请把我送回我的住处，我找你之前不要让任何人进我的房间，包括你！”

“啊？你现在是什么状况？怎么可能不管你？”

太阳穴开始剧烈的疼痛，Steve一把抓住了Howard的肩膀，那力气让人痛得龇牙咧嘴，仿佛要将那人的肩膀捏碎似的，但Steve顾不得那么多了，他忍着剧烈的疼痛压低声音用力说道：“你信不信我？”

Howard在疼痛之余莫名其妙的看着Steve，然后在对方那双越发深沉的蓝色眼眸里点了点头：“好吧，我信你。但你明天要是不来找我，我就……喂，Steve？”

他又晕了过去，和上次一样，在淡黄色的光芒里，他又听到了那句话——

“欢迎来到，幻想的世界~”

==================

“他是你的玩具。”

又是那种感觉，像毒蛇滑腻冰冷的缠绕在他的脖颈，那冰冷的声音又在他的脑海里回荡个不停。

“呃……..唔……”

Steve听到了一阵压抑的呻吟，可以听出，声音的主人在努力的忍住不发出更多，他觉得那声音有些耳熟——流弹射穿了战壕，在他身边的James被打中了右臂，Steve离他很近，即使他刻意忍耐，Steve还是听到了那一声因为疼痛而忍不住发出的呜咽。

“Bucky！”Steve急忙扑过去看那人的伤势，但眼前的人消失了，战壕消失了，他猛地闭了闭眼睛然后再次睁开——他此刻正坐在一个铁笼面前，而铁笼里，是一个被束缚住手脚的人，他的头发凌乱的贴在被汗浸透的脖颈和脸颊，双臂被束缚着吊在空中，他没有穿衣服，身子微微的发着抖。

那人的肩膀缩着，在他肩膀和手臂相接的地方，是狰狞的暗红色疤痕，然后他的手臂被铁质的东西包裹着，像是一只铁臂一般，那铁臂上有着红色的五角星，在昏暗的灯光下微微反光。

那人的腰部以下被牢牢的固定在一个铁质的椅子上，Steve不敢相信眼前的画面——那人的性器高高的挺立着，被一个黑色的皮质套子套住，而在根部，那个套子骤然收紧，上面还挂着一把锁，随着那人不自然的抖动，那把锁有一些每一下的摩擦拍打着那人充血的下体。那个人的身体被椅子上的机关强迫着上下摆动，Steve看到那个人的后面居然被一根肉红色的玩具操弄着，每一下都进的极深。

“呜——”那人发出了短促的一声呻吟，他的头猛地往后仰去，终于抬起了那张脸。他戴了一个黑色的半脸面具，那个面具将他眼睛以下的部位全都埋了起来，也让他的呻吟听起来更加的含糊，虽然本身也不是很大声。和那个面具不一样，那人的眼睛被一个粉色的眼罩罩住，让整个画面更加的突兀，但却越发的情色。

“想起来了吗？”Steve听到自己这么说着，他的声音冰冷，却又透出不甘，他不知道为什么自己会这样说，而且仿佛还说过很多遍。

“Buck，”Steve听到自己这么说着，“想起来了吗？”

所以铁笼里的人是Bucky！一开始他就觉得是，但是他不敢相信，他没理由这样对待Bucky，为什么会这样？Steve开始动作，他想站起来，打开铁笼，让那个人拜托折磨，但是他的身体却被牢牢得锁在了这副身躯里——我是谁？这个人是我吗？

那声音的确是自己的，尽管Steve还是不敢相信，他发现了在他的侧面有镜子，但是他不愿意转过脸去看。可那副身体似乎偏要和他对着干一般，他转过了头，镜子里的人的确是自己——依旧是打了血清后的健硕身躯，依旧穿了同类型的“紧身衣”，只不过在他胸前的那颗五角星已经被瓦解了，取而代之的是一个暗红的血骷髅，下面是张牙舞爪的蛇足——砍掉一个头，会长出两个取而代之。他的脑子开始隐隐作痛了起来，有一个声音始终在耳边旋转，无法忽视。

这副身体站了起来，然后一步一步朝那个铁笼走去，他看到铁笼里的人在听到自己的脚步声后抖得更加厉害，Bucky猛地垂下了头，努力的控制着自己的情绪。

他在害怕。Steve皱紧了眉头，Bucky在害怕自己。

Steve想起来昨天的那个幻境，他意识到实际上那些“自己”并不是真正的“自己”，他说不清原因，他就是觉得自己的意识似乎是到了那个“自己”身上，而昨天的那一个虽然不是很明显，但自己还是偶尔会控制不住意识，比如说下意识的向Bucky提出一些要求。那现在这个呢？现在这个是怎么回事？Steve开始提取这具身体的记忆，这让他打开铁笼的动作缓慢了不少，但遗憾的是，这副身体的记忆混乱无比，在很多地方都是一片空白——但他知道一点，他和Bucky的关系不一般，但到底是什么？这副身体一直想要弄清楚这个问题。

“嘿，Buck，”Steve从后面捏住了Bucky的下巴，让那个人不得不将脸颊贴在他的唇边，“想起来了吗？这个不停干着你屁眼儿的东西，有没有让你想起来，以前的我，是怎么干你的？”

Steve吓了一跳，他脑海里乱的像一片浆糊，他听到有人曾经对着这个身体说：“他可是美国队长的小爱人，爱情鸟早就在布鲁克林滚过床单了吧~”

所以这是什么烂透了的招式！为什么这样对待Bucky！

可身体并不听他使唤，他只能眼睁睁的看着自己的手指沿着Bucky的肩头一路往下，然后猛地捏住了那颗红豆像弹弄乐器一般上下拨弄了起来，他的舌头用力的舔在了Bucky的脸颊，然后在那人急促的呼吸声中一口咬在了那人的脖颈，如同饥饿的吸血鬼在深夜抓住了无辜的人类，没有人能逃过他的掌心。

身下的人剧烈的抖动着，Steve的手指勾住了那个面罩，用力的将它扯了下来。是他的Bucky，他忘不了那人的嘴唇，那甜得像蜜一样的淡红嘴唇。他会因为自己而上扬，也会因为自己而下垂，更会因为自己深埋在他的身体时张开到好看的弧度，然后那性感的舌头会从里面伸出来舔上自己的嘴唇。脑子里的画面飞速旋转着，Steve不知道那是谁的记忆，可是他明显感觉到此刻他的肉棒正迅速的进入状态。

“我怕会弄疼你啊Bucky。”Steve条件反射的说出了这句话，他舔着Bucky的脖颈，那个地方刚刚被自己咬出一圈不深但绝对不浅的牙印。怀里的人顿住了，但几秒后又因为下身被那玩具侵入的感觉而微微扭动着。

Steve关闭了那个不停动作着的机器座椅，那个东西往下沉去，随着那个东西沉入地面，Bucky的身体渐渐悬空了，他的脚没办法落地，没有任何着力点，吊着他手臂的铁链被拉直，Steve看到Bucky的那只铁臂大力的挣扎了几下，又徒然的任由它挂在那。他这才发现那居然真的是一个铁臂，Steve的手摩挲着那只银色的铁臂，没有任何温度，为什么会这样？他的脑仁有些疼，但他发现自己的心脏似乎痛得更加厉害。

“Bucky，这是怎么了……”

“你们干的，不是吗？”Bucky缓和着气息，然后平静的说道，“山里的雪，很冷。”

“我们？”Steve不明白，他听不懂Bucky说的话，但他却觉得他的话似乎就是真相——到底发生了什么？山里的雪……他看到了一只手，那只手拼命想要握住自己，而自己也拼命想要握住它，但冷冽的风吹灭了蜡烛上仅存的星火，然后一切都坠入了万丈深渊。那是Steve梦里梦外都时刻记得的画面，但这副身体却像是第一次记起来一般，Steve听到自己的心跳似乎停止了，然后又激烈的跳动了起来。像是墨汁滴入了白开水，然后晕开，将整杯水都换了颜色——他从后面猛地抱住了Bucky，像是要把对方揉进身体里一般，他的心脏空落落的，但此刻却有什么东西开始渐渐流了进去，还不够，还不够——

“你……”Bucky的声音略微迟疑了一下，然后他轻笑了一声，“你不是要干我吗？还愣着做什么？” 

“Buck……”Steve的声音有些微微的颤抖，但下一秒便又恢复了往日的模样，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“呵，你对我做的事情，不就是想让我想起来我们以前做过什么吗？你并不是想让我想起来，你只是想让你想起来。我们到底是什么关系？长官，这个问题你在乎，可我却不在乎，我不过就是一件兵器……不，一件玩具罢了。”

他的话像一把凛冽的冰锥，从高空坠落，将自己从头到脚彻底贯穿，被刺破的每一个细胞都被寒冷浸透，然后炸出鲜血，溅得到处都是。Steve想起来了，他记得第一次在这个地方看到Bucky时，对方只是安安静静的站在人群后面，他的脸上再也没有在实验床上醒来时看到自己的那种惊喜，也没有了在凯旋时站在自己身边喊着“美国队长”的骄傲，更没有了在那个巷子里勾住自己肩膀说要带着自己去“未来”的微笑。他的冷漠挂在了嘴角，更写在了眼睛里，Steve发誓自己一定要让他记起自己来，不管什么代价，都要。但后来的事情，让他连自己都忘记了，他的脑海里出现了那个布鲁克林的小个子，那个人是自己，Steve终于想起来了。

Steve的心脏在抽痛，那是源自这副身体本能的反应，更是因为这副身体现在脑中如潮水般涌来的记忆，如同巨大的浪花，拍碎了礁石，让一切都淹没在那无尽的深海之中。他抱紧了身前的人，将头埋在Bucky的肩头，Steve的眼泪就那样毫无征兆的掉了下来，从那人的身前滑过，滴到了地板上。

“不，你不是玩具，你是我的Bucky……”Steve啜泣着，他的声音闷闷的，他几乎从没有在Bucky面前流过眼泪，即使被一群小混混按在街角殴打，即使他从楼梯跌下摔折了手，但只要Bucky出现，他就不会再掉一滴眼泪。但此时此刻，他像个六七岁的孩童一样，再也不加掩饰的哭了起来。

怀里的人觉得有些莫名其妙，但是他没有挣扎，那人紧紧的贴着他，让他觉得莫名的有些安心。可这不是很矛盾吗？自从这个人出现在基地后，他就直接成为了这个香饽饽的部下。作为长官，那个人雷厉风行，作为战士，那个人英勇无敌，可作为和自己朝夕相处的人，那个人却让他捉摸不透。

Bucky还记得当自己被安排到他的房间时，那个人坐在沙发上扬起下巴打量着他：“我是Steve Rogers.”

那个人向他说了全名，这个名字自己似乎在哪儿听过，也许是某本杂志？又或许是什么任务里听过……Bucky只觉得脑仁有些疼痛，他知道自己被洗过脑，但是那又怎样，那只是让他做更正确的事情罢了。

“他们说我和你有些特殊的关系。”金发的男人继续说着，“可你全忘了，很巧，我也忘了。”

“？”Bucky有些疑惑，他不知道这个人跟他说这个有什么用，但他还是有些莫名的期待，他总觉得这个新长官很熟悉，尽管记忆中的剪影不会这样说话，但确实让他觉得似曾相识。不知道他们究竟有什么样的关系，他很好奇。

“身体的记忆往往强过大脑……”那人站起来身子慢慢朝他走了过来，在他以为对方就要直接撞上来的时候，那人捏住了他的下巴，蓝色的眼眸几乎要把自己吞没，“所以就用你的身体，帮我们记起来吧。”

从此便是噩梦。

“你是不是想起什么了？”Bucky觉得身后的人很是怪异，他从未对在自己面前有过这样的行为，而且还流泪了，答案只有一个，那就是他想起了什么。

“Bucky，还记得科尼岛你逼我坐的旋风飞车吗？”Steve将Bucky抱在怀里，好让他被拉直的手臂放松一些，他的声音带着些哭腔，那是他极少发出的声音。在他的记忆中，这样的声音上一次出现是在那个几乎成为废墟的小酒馆，他在那个时候第一次“彻底”的失去了Bucky。

有把钥匙插入了记忆的门锁，随着他的转动，一些尘封的记忆渐渐的见了光，即使扬起了漫天的飞尘，但也逐渐明朗了起来——Bucky仿佛看到了什么，那是两个男孩，一个是他，另一个有些瘦弱。那人正趴在长椅上，而自己则是帮他顺着背，还笑话他：“才坐了一次就吐成这个样子，下次我们去玩别的好了~”而对方则是倔强的爬了起来：“不，我可以再坐一次。”

“唔……”Bucky看不清那人的脸孔，他的脑仁钻心的疼，他缓了缓，微微偏过头将自己的脸蹭在那人脸上，“Steve……也许，你这次轻一点，我会想起来些别的。”

==================

两条铁链垂在空中，被他们束缚住的人此刻正骑跨在Steve的身上，两张嘴唇默契的舔弄亲吻着，Bucky伸手想要将那个粉色的眼罩拿掉，却被握住了手，然后被带着向下，摸向了Steve滚烫的胯间。

“Bucky，戴着吧，告诉我，你看到的是谁……”Steve吻着Bucky因为吞咽唾液而上下滑动的喉结，“看到的人，是我吗？”

手指在Bucky伸手跳着舞，Steve描摹着那人包裹着肩胛骨的皮肉，那些地方是有力的，强健的，却又是柔弱的，他能绽放出最夺目的翅膀，却也会被折断，错过了那么久，此刻他只想保护着那对已经变得有些残缺的翅膀，他不愿意这个人再受到半点伤害。

Steve的手逐渐来到了那人挺翘的臀部，他的大掌握住了那人的臀肉，那里的肌肤像是有黏着力一般的黏住了他的手，让他忍不住加大力量将那个地方揉捏成更加性感的模样。手指缝往那个刚才被玩具无情折磨的地方，那个地方有些肿，懊悔和心疼钻着Steve的心。他安抚般的轻轻揉着那个入口，却轻而易举的进了半根手指，穴肉很快就包裹住了他的手指，然后像是没长牙的小兽一般吮吸着他的手指往更里面带。

“嗯……Steve~”趴在自己身上的人轻喘着，“你进来吧，我可以的……”

像是要证明那句话似的，Bucky的菊穴开始剧烈的收缩了起来，他刚刚已经被那些东西开拓好了，那个玩具上面涂了一些催情的东西，让他的后穴湿漉漉的。但Bucky知道，除了药物的作用，更多的是自己现在的确是非常想要一些东西，前者可以忍耐，后者却让他心痒难耐——他现在非常想要Steve那根玩意儿，那根已经在他手中胀大到让他有些期待又紧张的东西。

“Bucky，我怕弄疼你。”Steve亲吻着Bucky的脸，但还是托起了Bucky的腰，他的顶端顶在了那个早就已经熟透的入口，然后缓慢而又坚定的一寸一寸插了进去。

“嗯~Steve！”Bucky叫唤了一声，他的腿分的更开了，后方被挤开的感觉让他熟悉又沉迷，这一次那个人进的很慢，不向前几次，每一次都让他觉得自己似乎被撕开了一般。而这一次，慢下来的温柔速度让他心跳如雷，他充分的感受到大海是怎么一步一步侵蚀他的海岸，将干燥了许久的沙滩再一次淹没。

眼前的黑暗逐渐有了光彩，Bucky看到在那个昏暗的小屋里，两个刚成年的躯体交缠在一起。金发的男孩靠坐在床上，他瘦弱的背部靠在墙上，有些微微的发抖。而自己此刻正面对着他，双手扶着墙壁缓缓坐下身子，他的屁股被那根年轻的肉柱缓缓撞开，让他红着脸颊心脏跳得飞快。然后，慢慢的，在他适应了以后，那双手便紧紧抱住了他的腰，瘦弱的身体蕴藏了无数的力量，他被顶得东倒西歪，最后软倒在了那个比他矮上许多的人怀里——

就像现在这样。

Steve在Bucky适应了自己的进入后便握住了他的腰，那里的肌肉十分漂亮，让他爱不释手。他发了力，下半身撞击着身上的人，Bucky被他顶得东倒西歪，一双手紧紧的抓住Steve背靠着的铁笼栏杆，屁股开始色情的迎合着Steve激烈的动作，声音也再也控制不住，愈发得放开来。

Steve吻着Bucky扬起的下巴，然后两人换了动作，他将Bucky压在了身下，在落地的时候，他的手护住了那人的后脑，下身拔出到洞口，在那人躺下后再一次狠狠的进入。

“啊~Stevie~~”

熟悉的称呼让Steve顿了顿，然后便是一阵猛烈的进入，毫无章法的抽动让那肉穴收缩得更加厉害，也让它主人的叫声越发高亢。

Steve猛地拉开了Bucky的眼罩，他吻上了那闭着的眼睛，吻干了眼角残留的泪水。

Bucky缓缓睁开眼睛，脑海中的脸颊与眼前的面容重叠在了一起，他露出了笑容，然后吻上了那人的脸：“Stevie，是你……打起架来不会躲的，我的小Stevie~”

========================

“Bucky——咳咳咳……”

过度的激动让Steve咳着嗽睁开了眼睛——操，这又是哪儿？

不再是刚才那个铁笼，Steve愣了一会儿才反应过来，他现在正睡在自己的房间里，还有人给他贴心的盖上了毯子。他动了动，裤裆里又是黏糊糊的一片。他庆幸自己在昏倒前让Howard把他送回来，否则现在他真的要在所有人面前丢脸了。

Steve坐了起来，他摸着自己的头，那个头盔还在，他猛地将头盔取了下来，那个头盔还是和之前一样，什么花纹也没有，那个“A”字母仿佛就是他的幻觉一般。这个东西必须要让Howard检查一下，到底来自什么地方，而且为什么……会让自己做这样的梦？

他捂着脸，脑海里闪过了梦中的那个红色五角星，那是在Bucky铁臂上的图案，到底是什么意思？他看向自己放在一边的战服，上面的五角星又回来了，而不是那个看起来活像个红章鱼的符号。

“Bucky是不是还活着？其实这个幻境是让我找到他吗？”Steve自言自语了起来，在他的梦里出现了这些符号，铁笼和铁臂，难不成，Bucky被什么人给控制住了，而且……他受伤了，可能还像自己一样，被进行了一些什么实验？

Steve觉得胸口更闷了，Bucky的死亡让他痛不欲生，但是假如他还活着，假如他还活生生的在哪里受罪……

Steve捂住了胸口——

“不，我绝不允许！”

===============TBC================


	3. 【盾冬】幻想大师（03）他是你的任务[人鱼P]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻想大师
> 
> 各种盾X各种冬
> 
> （其实就是想放些奇奇怪怪的play，可能有主线，也可能没有）
> 
> summary：“每天一种新体验，满足你内心最大的幻想。”未知访客放在他门口的包裹上，黄纸黑字的写着这句话。包裹里是个奇怪的头盔，Steve迟疑了一下决定戴上一试，然后，他陷入了甜蜜的陷阱——

幻想大师

（03）他是你的任务。  
（科研者盾X人鱼冬）  
==================

Steve觉得那个头盔是再也不能戴了。

此刻，他和Howard正在隔离的小房间里同时盯着桌子上的黑色头盔，房间的天花板上有一个发着白光的灯泡，和他们一起倒映在黑色头盔的表面，显得十分怪异。

“只要出现字母，你的头就会疼，然后陷入昏迷，进入奇怪的梦境……”Howard用手指头点了点自己的眉心，脑袋里消化着刚才Steve给他说的事情，“梦里面是Barnes是吧，他有和你说什么吗？”

“没有。”Steve迟疑了半秒，还是回答得干净利落。

看着Steve的眼睛，Howard笑了笑，然后露出了不满的表情：“队长，你真的很不会撒谎。”

“好吧，说的……其实都是些无关紧要的话。”至少对这个“案子”来说十分无关紧要，Steve脑子里的回忆十分清晰，但是最记得的还是那一声声呻吟，勾人心魄。

之后的几天，Howard都在研究那个头盔，但很遗憾不管是谁戴那个头盔，头盔始终没有任何反应。因为觉得这个头盔可能是敌方的残余部队针对美国队长制造的东西，虽然不知道它到底有什么影响，但是Howard还是避免Steve再与它接触，然后，研究就陷入了死局。

那简直就是天神制造的东西，没有一丝破绽，却散发着无尽的魅力。Howard研究过那个装包裹的箱子和上面的纸片，没有任何指纹，黄纸黑字的那句“每天一种新体验，满足你内心最大的幻想。”也是采用普遍的打字机打的，研究不出任何有用的东西。他不止一次的从Steve嘴里套话，但是除了知道他的梦境里有那位至今尸骨下落不明的挚友，其他的什么都问不出来。

Steve最大的幻想究竟是什么？Howard觉得必须要搞清楚研究才能继续。这便是他现在拿着那个已经被编为高级机密的头盔出现在Steve门口的原因——真可笑，这次这个头盔倒还真的是他送过来的了。

“我不戴。”Steve拒绝了Howard，并且要求那个人立马拿着头盔离开自己。

Howard静静地盯着那个一脸严肃的拒绝着自己的人，他清了清嗓子：“队长，知己知彼才能百战不殆。万一这真的是敌军残余部队搞…”

“我不戴就是了，他们没有什么可以得逞的。”Steve打断了他的话，他甚至拉开了自己的房门对着Howard做了一个“请出去”的动作。

“……”Howard耸了耸肩，他拿着那个头盔走到了门口，一双眼睛盯上了Steve那双带着愠怒的蓝眼，“它能让你见到Barnes，对吗？”

感到对方明显的一愣，Howard知道自己可能找到了办法，他想起在Barnes牺牲的那一天，Steve曾经捂着通红的眼睛，喝着那喝不醉的酒对他说：“没有了Bucky，我做什么美国队长？”看来，那个人，真的是堂堂美国队长的软肋。

“你不想再见到Barnes了吗？即使是在梦境中。”

Howard的声音像极了梦境里那个诡异的背景音，Steve只觉得全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，但是更明显的是他心里那扭曲的欲望再一次冲刷进了脑海。这几天，他没有了头盔，但是身体就像是沉迷了毒药一般，这几天他在梦里拥抱着的都是他的Bucky，那个头盔的出现仿佛是打开了一个开关，让Steve终于开始宣泄对那个人的爱意与思念，欲望之海冲破了早就破败的沿坝，将一切都冲得粉碎。但那些感觉全部都在隔靴搔痒，他甚至开始想念那个头盔，因为在戴着它进入梦境的时候，每一次触摸和进入，都是温热的真实的感受，而不像他的梦，虚幻缥缈，Bucky就像是月光，似纱却不是纱，怎么都抓不到，几乎快把他的心脏给掏空，已经空了，空荡荡的。

“Steve，戴上它吧，然后告诉我，你看到的一切。”

Steve迟疑着，他的手抬了起来，却在触碰到那个头盔时又猛地收了回去。

“或许，他和Barnes的下落有关系，你知道的，冰雪里真的太冷了……”

“Howard，你要知道……我也不知道我会看见什么。”Steve终于接过了那个头盔，他盯着那个头盔，轻轻抚摸着那微凉，“我只知道，我会看见他，我很想他。”

Howard的惊讶不过两秒，这个结论他早就有过，只不过一直没有得到当事人的肯定而已——一定要找出这个头盔的来历，那个人知道Steve的软肋，而这样的存在，对Steve或是美国队长都不是什么好事。

“也许在我进入幻境后你会因为的反应而惊讶，但是我希望你能够给我保密，Howard。”Steve看着Howard，见对方对他点点头说着保证，他关上了门并上了锁，然后躺到了床上，将被子盖在身上，再一次戴上了那个头盔。

仿佛是许久没有见到主人的幼犬，那个头盔猛地吸附到了Steve的头颅上，然后那个银色的字母A再一次浮现，Steve似乎已经有些开始习惯那疼痛了，他只是握了握拳头，便再一次随着淡黄的光芒昏了过去。

“欢迎来到，幻想的世界~”

鬼魅般的声音再一次回荡在耳边，Steve的嘴角却露出了一个几乎不可察觉的弧度——Bucky，又要见到你了。

====================

“他是你的任务。”

已经习惯了那个冰冷的声音，Steve甚至觉得那个声音有些轻快了起来。他深呼吸了几下，空气中似乎有海水的腥味，慢慢睁开眼睛，他面前是一个蓝色的世界——深蓝的海水几乎下一秒就要将他淹没，他的脚步微微往后退了一下，然后他看到了自己模糊的身影倒映在那蓝色的海水之中。他似乎穿着一件长长的白大褂，一副眼镜斯斯文文的卡在他的鼻梁上。

Bucky在哪儿？

比起那些，这个问题优先跳到了他的脑海。他的手上拿着一沓文件，急忙去看，那是俄国的文字，但是却是自己写的：[项目：人鱼的生存与繁衍；项目对象：1962年5月古巴外海捕获的一号美人鱼；项目负责人：……]

是自己！

“他是你的任务。”那个声音再一次出现在他的脑海，任务，项目，难不成——

Steve惊讶的看向了那蓝色的海水——难道Bucky就是那条人鱼？

Steve猛地跑向了玻璃防护罩，他的脸贴在上面，眼睛左右用力的看着，他的脑子在迅速的提取着这个Steve的记忆，是了。这个Steve是一个科研人员，从业于俄罗斯科学院，他专门从事海洋生物研究这一块，而他手上的项目正是在1962年苏联军方在古巴外海打捞莫名沉没了的装有核dao弹的货船时意外发现的“人鱼”。

那条人鱼是在沉没的货船监控里被发现的，他脸上最明显不同于人类的地方是他的耳朵，像是水晶扇子一般乖巧的延伸到脑后。他睁着大大的眼睛，好奇的打量着那个在海底发出红色光芒的摄影机开关，他抬起了手，不，那不能称为手，对于鱼类来说那应该属于他的鳍。和人类的手很像，他有五指，但是五指却像鸭掌一般被一层近乎透明的软肉连在一起。他在摄影机前向上翻了一圈，像一只漂亮的水母。在他的“腿”出现在摄影机的时候，那是一条饱满的鱼尾，他的尾鳍上还有一排大小规则的圆形小孔，在翻腾的时候，打起了一串串泡泡。然后他消失了，只留下一个个泡泡在画面的上方变成了扁平的形状，然后随着人鱼的离去消失得无踪无极。

很快，军方通过他对红色光芒的追逐而在那片海域捉住了他。他被特质的网子抛进了轮船夹板中间的透明水箱中，他一开始惊慌失措，渐渐的他凑到隔离玻璃旁小心翼翼的看着周围正在观察他的人，然后更加惊恐的往后躲闪，却将那漂亮的鱼尾和后背撞在了另一边的玻璃上，如此反复了几回，他只能蜷缩着身体，他的手抱着自己的蜷起的鱼尾，像浸泡在母亲羊水中的婴儿一样悬在玻璃水缸的中心。

人们说这绝对是传说中的人鱼，然后这条可怜的小人鱼便被带离了这一片海域，从此住进了一个巨大却空空荡荡的大水缸里。人们夜以继日的观察他，研究他，从他的上半身确认他是雄性，但又发现他的下半身有着一个小缝。在他被全麻的时候，人们对那个地方研究着，观察着，甚至从他身上的其他地方切下他的肉块进行研究分析，为什么不切那个地方，人们用人类的经验判断他的那个叫做“生殖腔”的地方是用来繁殖的，他们不会破坏这种可以让人鱼繁衍的地方，它真的太珍贵了。

从回忆中收回了思绪，Steve强迫着自己接受这个世界发生的事情，但是，他们怎么能这样对待人鱼，他本应该快乐的生活在那片海域，好奇的翻一翻人类掉到深海里的垃圾，然后躲得远远的，只是成为神话故事里的主角。而不是被关在这个地方，日复一日的被研究着，剥夺着生命。

“研究出他们的习性和繁殖方式，我不管你用什么方式，这就是你的任务。”他还记得自己因为这条小人鱼只有自己一只无法进行研究观察为由和上司提出异议，却被对方用这样的口吻打发了。

Steve有些生气，他站直了身体，然后轻车熟路的走进了更衣室，换上了无菌的隔离潜水服。在那之前，他调开了其他的工作人员并关闭了房间里的一切监控，他有事情必须要去做。

他入水的动作十分熟练，然后便毫不犹豫的向偌大水池中的一个方向游过去。在他的记忆里，他研究这条小人鱼已经快十年了。那个小家伙叫什么名字？Steve问着自己的身体，然后在那个脑海里浮现出了那个熟悉的词语——Bucky.随着字母的出现，Steve在水底居然听到了那模模糊糊的声音，那个声音由远处飘来，和记忆中的声音重叠——

“Bucky~Bucky~”

Steve想起了这条小人鱼第一次允许自己靠近他时的场景，Steve潜意识里觉得那次并不是第一次见到那条小人鱼，但是在记忆中似乎又确实是，如果不是，那可能是他童年的梦境把。但不计较那么多了，他记得自从被抓回来后，小人鱼每天都处于惊恐的状态，他不吃鱼类，只是吃着水草。但每次一旦有潜水员靠近，他便发了疯的逃跑，甚至有几次用自己有力的鱼尾狠狠的击打着潜水员，有一次直接将一个较为瘦弱的潜水员打晕了。而Steve就是为了去救那个潜水员而下水的，他将那个潜水员托出水面，让岸上的人员接住。

Steve将呼吸器和潜水镜取下来，正准备上岸，却只觉得有人抱住了他的腰肢，然后将他狠狠拉进了水里。从四面八方涌进眼口耳鼻的海水让Steve在第一时间就开始剧烈的挣扎，然后他感到自己腰上的力量松开了。Steve在水中居然瞪大了眼睛，他看到了那条人鱼，那双灰蓝色的眼睛正注视着他，那双眼睛的深处闪着幽幽的绿光，在暗黑的水中像是两盏明灯。Steve的脑子几乎停止了思考，他甚至觉得那条人鱼看自己的眼神充满了痴迷。但很快，他的意识便跟不上了，被骤然拖入水底和呛水让他无法呼吸，他开始上下挣扎了起来，却没有任何用处。然后，他又被那双冰冷的手抱住了，然后便以很快的速度越出了水面，然后将他重重的摔在了岸边。其他工作人员急忙过来帮他拍背观察，然而他只是不断的咳着水，渐渐平息下呼吸，他睁开了被海水弄得血红的眼睛看向水面，那里静悄悄的，但却因为小人鱼猛地躲入水中而泛起了新的涟漪。

那是小人鱼第一次主动的接触一个人，Steve在做了调整以后便穿上装备再一次下了水。仿佛是专门等他一般，他才一下水，那条小人鱼便猛地撞进了他的怀里，然后手臂紧紧的抱住了他的腰肢。他很诧异，但是也回抱着那条人鱼。那条人鱼在他的怀里抬起了头，大大的眼睛充满着喜悦的看着他，然后Steve看到他的嘴唇开合着，然后在海水中，他听到了那条人鱼的声音，小小的轻轻的在他耳边唤着：“Bucky~Bucky~”

从那以后，Steve成为了人鱼研究的主要负责人，也从那以后，这条小人鱼有了自己的名字——“Bucky”。

这一晃，便是十年。Steve总算将这副身体里的记忆梳理了清楚，他潜到了一定的深度，然后感到身后的水在微微流动。正要转过头，便被人鱼扑了个满怀，在水中被冲出去一小段距离。他回抱着人鱼，那条人鱼已经长成了成年男性的体型，他的肌肉非常漂亮，而且滑溜溜的，抓在手里像是什么在摸一块布丁，有些凉凉的。实际上，这条人鱼现在的纯身高已经超过了Steve，当然，是从鱼尾的最下方的软鳍开始算起的。他用鱼尾缠着Steve的身体，Steve的手在他的鱼尾与腰的连接处拍了拍，然后Bucky便松开了他——那个地方是他的敏感带，只有Steve知道。

人鱼在Steve的怀里抬起了头，脱去了童年的稚气，那是一张漂亮的脸蛋。他的嘴角带着笑容，和James说带着他去未来的时候一模一样。但是那时候James总是喜欢看穿着洋装的女孩子，而这条人鱼却只看着穿着潜水服的Steve。

Steve觉得今天的Bucky有些热情过头了，在Steve拍了他的腰让他离开后不到几秒钟，人鱼便再一次缠了上来。这样反复了几次以后，Steve才发现了他的异样。因为在水里，而且自己穿着很多装备，所以他刚才并没有注意到，人鱼一直用鱼尾的腹部摩擦着Steve。他往下潜了一些，这一次他清晰的看到了人鱼的那道小缝上方钻出一个成人大拇指一般粗细，中指一般长的柱体，和人类的阳具很相似，只不过更加的小巧玲珑。不知道是不是因为这条人鱼已经难受了一段时间了，那条东西有些充血，这应该就是他不停摩擦自己的缘故吧——要知道，Bucky十年来可是从不在自己可控状态下去和除了Steve以外的其他人接触的。

Steve挑了挑眉，按照他们之前的演算推理来说，这条人鱼确实进入了发情期了。而且从与他相似的其他动物上来分析，人鱼应该是属于雌雄同体的，他既可以作为母体孕育生命，也可以作为父体帮助其他人鱼受孕，但是应该也和人类一样，只能在同类中进行繁殖。

Steve的手轻轻触碰到了人鱼柱体下方的那个小缝，那个地方和平时完全不一样，像是受了刺激而变得有些肥厚饱满的人类女子的阴部，却是和他的鱼尾一样的几乎纯白的颜色，而在那个人类中被称为“Yin蒂”的地方，确实和他的尾巴一样的蓝色。Steve好奇的碰了碰那个地方，只见Bucky猛地抖着身子，从那个小缝里猛地喷出了一小团液体，有些淡淡的白色，但一下子就消失在了海水之中。

天呐，这次居然是这样的……这样的触感，真的只是自己的想象吗？Steve为自己脑海深处的思想感到羞耻，但现在也顾不得那么多。Steve抱住了人鱼比平常要暖一些的身体，游了上去，越出了水面。

他将人鱼抱上了台子，让人鱼坐在了台子上，他的鱼尾有一半浸泡在海水里，所以并没有什么不适，他后来经常和Steve坐在台子边玩耍，他们还拍了很多照片。他看着Steve上了岸，扯下来身上的装备，用那双像夏日午间被阳光照耀的浅层海水一般蓝的眼睛的盯着他正在微微开合的小缝看，让他的脸愈发烫了起来，Bucky红着脸，他今天的呼吸有些急促，而现在他觉得自己应该立马回到水里，他有些喘不上气了。

“Bucky~”

Bucky歪了歪头，他喜欢Steve叫他，他喜欢Steve的声音，虽然那个声音不像他们第一见面那样稚嫩，但他知道那个曾经在他偷跑到浅海域玩耍而差点搁浅时救了他的男孩就是这个人。他当时用人鱼的语言向对方求救，但对方只是有些害怕和纠结的重复着他的话：“Bucky？”

但最后，那个瘦弱的男孩还是抱起了他，然后将他放回了略深的水里，男孩的衣服几乎湿透了，但是还是在礁石上看着他离开才转身离去，他记得男孩的眼睛，那是像当时的海水一般蓝的眼睛。他听到男孩的家人在呼唤男孩，嘿，那个男孩叫Steve，可惜人鱼发不出人类的声音来。

当他被带到这个陌生的环境时，他很害怕，人们用不友好的方式对待他，他总算明白为什么父亲要他们离人类远远的。但是他那个时候就是忍不住，他就是想见Steve，于是他经常会去浅海域观察人类，也经常会去半深海的海底翻人类遗失的东西，他记得Steve的胸前挂着一个红色的五角星，这也就是为什么他会喜欢追随红色光芒的原因，因为他觉得他可以找到Steve——果然，在他被困住无法出去找Steve的那一天，他居然就看到了他的Steve。那个人已经不是当年的瘦小模样，他已经长成了一个青年，但Bucky还是一眼就认出了他。他猛地去抱住Steve，却忘了对方只是个人类，无法像他一样在水中自由的呼吸。他担心的看着Steve被其他人类围住，那人痛苦的咳着水，红着眼睛朝自己看，他吓得立马就钻进了海里，他害怕那个人讨厌他。

但万幸的是，Steve从此后便经常陪着他，也会在他被其他人做研究后安抚他，后来他便爱上了被做实验，虽然打麻醉的时候会痛，但他上岸后就可以听到Steve讲话，他喜欢那个声音，虽然他根本听不懂对方说的“这是最后一次取样，你们不能伤害他”到底是什么意思。

他今天发情了，这是他自己知道的。但是，在父亲母亲教给他们更多相关的知识前，他就被人类抓住了。所以，他不知道现在身体里的躁动应该如何解决，但本能让他一个劲的蹭着Steve，甚至在对方将手指摸上来的时候他一下子就顿住了——那种感觉让他觉得很心惊肉跳，他感到自己几乎连尾鳍上的小孔都要发出尖叫一般。

Steve现在正在看着那个开合的小口，他偶尔抬眼看一看正脸红的盯着他看的人鱼，他当然知道对方在想什么。但是Bucky是条人鱼，Steve自己都不知道应该怎么处理这个问题。然后他的手就被人鱼的掌握住了，紧接着人鱼将他的头往那个小口上按，Steve一下子就兴奋了起来。

他不知道人鱼是不是天生就知道应该怎么做，因为Bucky的动作看起来十分熟练，像是根本没有经过思考一般。于是，Steve顺了人鱼的心愿，他的手指蹭上了Bucky的小肉缝，因为发情而肿胀的肉块十分饱满，摸起来圆润滑溜，Steve的两指头在上面滑动着，从上到下每一个地方都照顾到，就是不碰那蓝色的小点。

“呜~”人鱼不满的发出呜咽，然后Steve便看到人鱼抖着身子用他自己的掌覆盖上了那个蜜豆，可能是因为自己身体的体温和那个因为发情而滚烫的地方完全不匹配，人鱼狠狠的颤抖了起来，然后急忙挪开了自己的手，有些可怜兮兮的不知所措的看向了Steve。

他可能要做出一些奇怪的事情了，Steve的脑子还是晕乎乎的了。

==================TBC===============  
Bug全部都是私设！


	4. 【盾冬】幻想大师（04）他是你的任务（下）人鱼P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻想大师
> 
> 各种盾X各种冬
> 
> （其实就是想放些奇奇怪怪的play，可能有主线，也可能没有）
> 
> summary：“每天一种新体验，满足你内心最大的幻想。”未知访客放在他门口的包裹上，黄纸黑字的写着这句话。包裹里是个奇怪的头盔，Steve迟疑了一下决定戴上一试，然后，他陷入了甜蜜的陷阱——

幻想大师

（04）他是你的任务。（下）  
（科研者盾X人鱼冬）

==============================

Steve现在有些不知所措，进入情潮期的人鱼他也是第一次接触，不，这人鱼也是他接触过的唯一的人鱼，所以他只能小心翼翼的滑动着手指，在那越发变得饱满的如珍珠蚌肉一般的唇穴处摩擦着。Bucky还在盯着他，一双大眼闪着湿漉漉的光，带着迷惑和好奇，让Steve愈发不敢轻举妄动。

他的指腹被越发多的黏腻汁水浸透，那白色的唇肉也渐渐变得粉嫩了起来，在又吐出些许黏液后，Steve看到Bucky的身体猛地绷紧，然后开始发抖，他的鱼尾从水中翘起，尾鳍处的小孔也因为主人兴奋的展开尾鳍而全都露了出来。

“天……”Steve转头安抚的抚摸了一下露出水面的鱼尾，手指却打着旋的揉起了那肉缝上面的蓝色小珠，然后顺着那个泥泞旖旎的小缝挤进了一根中指。人鱼剧烈的抖动着，他的掌按住了Steve的肩头。Steve急忙转过头看他，只见他张着嘴巴仰头抽搐着，嘴里发不出任何声音，只是粗重的喘息着，低下头，Steve便看到那处粉嫩的软肉已经变得殷红，像是被人鱼穴内的那团火热挤出来的火苗一般。

“……”Bucky缓了缓，然后睁开眼看向了人类，他颤抖着，嘴巴微张，嫩红的软舌在口中轻轻律动，像是在和这个人湿吻，又像是想说什么。他的睫毛微微垂下，洒下的阴影抖了抖，然后再次看向了Steve，眼中充满了渴求。

Steve知道那个表情的意思，在以前的幻境里，他见过Bucky这样的表情，每一次都是靠他的亲吻和下半身的挺入来满足。他上了岸，脱下了自己的潜水服，露出了自己的身体。Bucky在旁边歪着头看他，湿漉漉的大眼睛紧紧地盯着Steve身上的每一块肌肉，每一寸皮肤，然后Steve看到人鱼在小心翼翼的吞口水，他在思考这个动作的意义——是害怕？还是期待？

不过管不了那么多了，Steve自己的脑袋也是一片混沌，他压着人鱼的身子坐了下来，将人鱼锁在了他的身下，一只收握住了Bucky已经硬的几乎贴在腹部的小肉柱，盯着人鱼惊慌失措满脸通红的模样，手开始上下套弄了起来。另一只手则分开了那个殷红的软肉，中指毫不犹豫的挤压进那个高热的入口，与那处软肉纠缠了起来。

因为这双重的刺激，Bucky的身体猛地弹了一下，他想要蜷起鱼尾抱在怀里，但是牢牢的坐在他身上的人限制了他的动作，他的鱼尾拍打着水面，水花溅得到处都是，但除了在他生殖腔动作的手指还在有规律的动作着，那个人类纹丝不动，甚至连盯着他瞧的眼皮也没眨一下。

“Bucky~放轻松一点，就快好了~”Steve安慰着因为无法蜷起身子向后躺在台子上的人鱼，他的肌肉紧紧的绷着，拥有着优美线条的腰腹向上挺起，两只手臂紧紧扒着脑袋两侧的地板，却什么也抓不住，无助的握着拳头，在自己的身下扭动着。

Steve松开一只手，将自己的防水内裤往下一拉，怒张的阴茎弹了出来，他拉住了人鱼的肩膀拉起了Bucky的上半身，有些脱力的人鱼抱住了他的背，下巴担在Steve的肩头，气喘吁吁的呼着热气。那样的温度对于Steve来说不算太高，但是对于常年处于近蛇温度的人鱼来说，已经高得吓人了。

“Bucky，我必须帮你解决一些问题。”Steve侧过头，他轻轻吻着Bucky如同水晶折扇一般的耳朵，引得身下的人鱼又是一阵颤抖，情潮期一定折腾了这个小家伙很久了。

Bucky微微直起身子，有些不明所以的盯着Steve瞧。然后他的目光便从Steve的眼睛变成了Steve的嘴唇，那个人类用温暖的嘴唇亲吻了Bucky的嘴唇，然后轻轻咬着他的下唇，再从那张开的小嘴巴里将热乎乎的舌头挤了进来，开始纠缠人鱼凉凉软软的舌头。

他们在接吻，在做人类恋爱时的事情，Bucky曾经贴在玻璃罩前和Steve的同事Sam一起看过这样的偶像片，然后会怎么做来着？人鱼的脑袋里晕晕乎乎的，他觉得自己似乎可以在天空飞翔，虽然他从来都只是在大海倒映的白云间穿梭。他是人鱼，不是飞鸟，但此刻却长出了翅膀，而Steve正抓着他的手往天上飞去。

掌中炙热的温度让沉迷于亲吻中的人鱼回过神来，他往后缩了缩头，垂下眼睛便看到Steve正抓着他的手握上人类的那个粗壮的东西，那个东西和自己的不一样，他很大很粗，有着饱满漂亮的顶端，自己的掌随着Steve的手上下动作着，有更深的颜色会在他将包裹着那个粗壮物体的表皮向下摩擦时露出来，然后整个柱身随着这个反复的动作而更加的胀大，大到连他的掌都几乎快被撑破。那个炙热的柱体在他的掌心摩擦着，火热的温度几乎烫到人鱼略微冰冷的掌，让他全身都像被这东西触碰了一般从体内开始发热。

Steve看着脸蛋越发变得通红的人鱼，感受着他逐渐升高的体温，他笑了笑，被那个肉穴含住的手指已经增加到了四根。人鱼的小缝比人类的要细小，但是柔软度却更深一筹，而且能很快的适应扩张。那地方的水可太多了，似乎时时刻刻提醒着手指这个穴属于海洋生物，海洋生物都是水做的，所以要温柔些不能戳破。

但Steve还是曲着手指甚至有些用力的在那个已经被撑开的肉穴中翻腾摩擦，介于乳白和透明之间的汁水滋滋得流个不停，仿佛他正在侵犯着的是一个小喷泉一般。Steve不再看 那个吐水的地方，他抬起眼睛去看Bucky的脸，只见那平常白的几乎透明的脸上酡红着双颊，他经常充满疑惑的眼睛已经变得混沌了起来，像是被水雾弥漫了一般，在昏暗的光线下勾勒着浓浓的情欲。

“但是在那之前，这个问题才是最要紧的。”Steve抽出了手指，他的指尖还淅淅沥沥的沾着人鱼Bucky的“爱液”。他将Bucky往上提了提，让他几乎全部都脱离了水面，只有尾巴尾端还在水里，然后他分开腿趴在了人鱼的身上，像一只雄狮一般将自己的性器顶在了爱侣的入口，然后一寸一寸的撑开了那片湿软。

Steve一边缓慢的进入一边观察着Bucky的反应，他被人鱼和表面不同的炙热内里紧紧绞住，和表面光滑的鳞片不同，人鱼的内里不是那么平滑，他的爱液极多且更加粘稠，它们从人鱼沟壑纵横的内壁涌来，像是决堤的洪水。他曾在透视仪中看到过那个地方的黑白图像，此刻却以这种方式更加亲密的接触着，Steve在想象着，自己的东西是否可以止住这滔天的浪花，但事实相反，在他开始动作开来的时候，人类高热的巨根像一是“乱海棍”，搅得那片本就不平静的海域更加的波浪滔天。

Bucky的声音支离破碎，虽然他发出的声音人类一向听不懂，但Steve猜测他大概是有些疼了，于是，战斗的雄狮放缓了动作，开始九浅一深的顶弄了起来。人鱼的尾巴彻底脱离了水面，他几乎是卷起了鱼尾，湿淋淋的尾鳍扫在Steve因为抽动的动作而更加紧实的臀部，让Steve更是加快了动作。

天呐，自己在和一条人鱼做爱。Steve的脑子里只有这个想法，但他依旧停不下来，他知道——他在和Bucky做爱，而且只会和他做爱。

================

Steve穿着白大褂，他站在隔离玻璃前，他没有再和Bucky的性爱中回到现实，事实上，在幻境中，已经过去了好几天，而且这几天他已经和那条性感的人鱼“交配”了很多次。他每一次都射进了人鱼的身体里，Bucky似乎很开心他这样做，每一次做完后，那条人鱼都会紧紧捂住那个几乎已经被捅成了和Steve物什粗度一个形状的地方，再也不让Steve碰，然后急忙窜进海里。

他会怀孕吗？怀上人类的孩子。

Steve这几天已经不是第一次思考这个问题了。频繁的遣散工作人员和关闭监控已经让上级对他产生了怀疑，但是他还是忍不住继续这样做，而且每一次都更加的用力更加的投入，他现在几乎都能让人鱼在和他交合的时候喊出“Steve”这个名字了。

“我知道那是你的研究对象，你是主负责人，但是我们有权利对实验的过程进行监控，你不能再关闭监控了。研究人鱼是你的任务，你说你要对技术进行保密我们理解，但是别忘了，你只是在执行任务而已，我们随时都可以换人。”

回忆着高层的话，Steve脑子里已经开始计划着一些事情了——他必须让Bucky离开这个地方，回到属于他的海洋中去，并且永远都不要再靠近人类。现在的主负责人是他自己所有还好，Steve完全不敢想象假如他们换了一个负责人去研究Bucky，那个人会不会再一次对Bucky进行切片采样实验，会不会不给他打麻醉，会不会在发现了他具有发情期后对他进行更残忍的实验……

不，他不允许Bucky受这种罪。研究是他的任务，但Bucky不是，他不是任务，他只是一个无辜被抓住的人鱼，他只是他的Bucky而已，而且现在，他还是自己的妻子……孩子的“母亲”。

Steve看着手中的报告，这份报告只有他自己知道，在昨晚他又和Bucky缠绵之后，他取了一些人鱼的“爱液”进行分析研究，然后他惊讶的发现——Bucky怀孕了！而无疑，让他怀孕的人就是自己！以前他就研究出来人鱼可为父体也可为母体，但他万万没想到人鱼居然可以跨种类繁衍。

Steve甚至都开始想象那个孩子会是什么样子了，会不会有像Bucky那样大大的眼睛，会不会有自己这样满头的金发，会是有着双腿的人类模样，还是会有着鱼尾的人鱼模样。他发现，不管那个孩子怎么样，他都会是最可爱的小孩。Steve想起了之前幻境里那个揪着自己胡子的小孩，这个孩子会不会也长得那样可爱……

想到这里，Steve的眉头愈发的皱了起来——万一自己被调离了，或者Bucky被发现怀孕了，那Bucky一定会被进行更残忍的实验的。而且，上司的警告来得猛急，Steve知道自己时间不多了，他必须要行动，至少现在，他还对他的任务对象有着绝对的指挥权。

================

警报声在整个实验基地疯狂的响着，辛勤的特工们几乎在一瞬间就集合到了一起，他们不知道发生了什么，但是警报传来的地方让他们明白——人鱼项目出问题了。

人鱼项目的主负责人在又一次遣散了工作人员，关闭监控后带着人鱼一起消失了。而中途回来拿文件撞见他们逃跑的一名研究员被负责人打昏，现在才清醒过来。他说看到负责人推着一个实验水箱往仓库后面走，实验水箱被白色布料覆盖着，是在转角的时候无意间露出了一角才被他发现的，就那一角，他看到了人鱼的鱼尾。他跑过去问负责人是要做什么，谁知对方二话没说一下就把他给劈晕了。所以，一定是出事了，负责人想要偷走人鱼。

“不，他是想放了他。”一个平常不爱说话的黑发研究员眯着眼睛说道，他是原本项目的负责人，可却被那个金发的小子中途截胡，导致他这么些年来只能跟在他们屁股后面转悠，“而且，他和人鱼已经发生了不该发生的事情，我看见了，他在和实验对象做爱。”

此语一出，虽然没有证据，但就像是出现了裂纹的盘子迟早会碎，大家心里都开始猜测着，但整个屋子却鸦雀无声。

“不要乱说，现在先去找，他们一定还没有离开这个基地。”头疼的上司拍了拍桌子阻止了其他人发表意见，“从仓库出去，还带着人鱼，他们只会去一个地方。”

另一边，Steve将Bucky从水箱里抱出来，这是Bucky从住进这个地方后第一次看到外面的世界。他疑惑的看了看Steve，又抬头看了看天上明晃晃的月亮，月光似水，却比不上Steve的眼神半点。他将身子紧紧的贴着Steve，双手环住他坚实的臂膀。

“Bucky，我们就要分开了。”

“？”

随着鱼尾接触到冰凉海水的感觉，Steve的声音也传到了Bucky的耳朵里，他现在可以听得懂Steve说的话了，就在几天前他就突然能听懂了。于是，他紧紧的抓住了Steve的手臂，大大的眼睛在月光下晕出了一片水光，透出浓浓的悲伤与焦急。

“Bucky，虽然知道你听不懂，但是我还是要说，”Steve蹲下了身子，他蹲在水边，这是基地里的小水池，虽然面积不大，但一直都是Bucky实验大水缸里海水的来源，因为这个水池连接着海洋，只要从这个水池的地步一直游便会看到一个洞穴，而那个洞穴的尽头，就是大海。这也是为什么要将人鱼项目的基地建造在这里的缘故，从成本或是条件上都是得天独厚的，而这个条件也成为了Bucky离开这里的唯一办法。Steve深吸了一口气，他的手心抚摸着Bucky的脸，而对方就像是猫咪一般将脸贴着他的掌心，“Bucky，我很幸运能做孩子的父亲，但孩子却很不幸，有我这样一个差劲的父亲……”

Bucky听懂了，他自己知道自己身上的变化，他听过，但是又不是很懂，这下Steve这么说，他可是高兴坏了，他抚摸着自己的腹部，仿佛此刻那颗小珍珠就已经在他的身体里成型了一般。他握住了Steve的手，微笑着看着他，他想要告诉Steve这个孩子其实很幸运。

看着人鱼纯真的表情，Steve心里十分不是滋味，他跪了下来，双手捧着Bucky的脸，在他的额头留下轻却重的一吻：“可是Bucky，我爱你，不管是哪个你，不管你在我身边还是不在，我都爱你，我只爱你。”

Steve瞧着微笑的人鱼，他看到了布鲁克林的那个家伙，看到了107团的那个大兵，也看到了咆哮突击队的那个伙伴，还看到了这副孕育着小小生命的躯体。他的眼泪毫无征兆却合情合理的流了下来，却还没滑落就被Bucky温柔的吻了干净。

Steve瞧着人鱼，月光下他的微笑是那么的让人安心，仿佛什么都能解决似的。然后，他看到Bucky的嘴唇亲启，有一个动听的声音一字一句的传到了他的耳朵里 ，让他愣在了原地。

“我也爱你，Steve~从第一次你把我放回海里我就爱上你了，”Bucky莞尔，“而今天，你又要把我放回海里了，是吗？”

Steve僵住了，他居然听懂了Bucky 的话，要知道他平时除了那句“Bucky”可什么都听不懂，而此刻，他却完完整整的听完了这几句话，他甚至怀疑自己在做梦，如果不是因为人鱼吻他时略微冰凉的触感让他清醒过来的话。

“教授！你最好别做傻事！”

随着这句话的结束，Steve看到一个激光红点落到了自己的手背，然后往上挪动，他知道，那个红点现在就在他的脑瓜，只要狙击手的指头微微一动，那么子弹就会让他的脑袋开瓢。

他知道这个事情迟早会被发现，但没想到会这么快，甚至让他来不及思考为什么Bucky突然会说人类的语言又或者是自己突然能听懂人鱼的语言，他拍了拍Bucky的手：“快跑，一直游出去，保护好自己。”

“嘿！别做傻事！你知道你会因此上军事法庭吗？这条人鱼可是军方的东西！”

似乎被察觉到了，通过喇叭传来的质问和威胁让Steve握紧了拳头，当然，更因为那个红点突然挪到了Bucky的太阳穴。

“教授，我们知道你对人鱼的研究有了突破性的进展，我们舍不得失去你的研究，因为你还没有把它们整理出来。只要你……”那个声音顿了顿，应该是看到Steve突然怒视着他，“只要你把人鱼带回来，并且继续研究，我们就会让你们都活着，否则……”

Steve全身都因为愤怒而颤抖着，绝不！他决不允许！他知道如果此刻他妥协了，那等着Bucky的便会是永无尽头的实验，甚至是未来的解剖，甚至是活体解剖，绝不可以。

“Steve，Steve看我。”Bucky的声音传入了脑海，Steve看向了眼前的人鱼，他的眼睛水汪汪的，但在离眼睛不远处的太阳穴，却还是被红点瞄准着。

正要发作，Steve却被Bucky的掌捂住了耳朵，他知道人鱼手掌的材质特殊，是很隔音的物质，而在他的耳朵被完全捂住之前，他听到Bucky对他轻轻说着：“你听说过人鱼的传说吗？人鱼，会用歌声，让水手迷失回航的路……”

Steve仿佛失去了一切知觉，他的眼中只有Bucky那张微笑的脸，他的嘴角总是喜欢上扬到甜蜜的弧度，像最甜美的酒心糖果，迷人而性感，让他沉迷。他看到Bucky的嘴唇开合着，他想听却听不到，人鱼的掌捂住了他的耳朵，让他什么也听不见。

人鱼的歌声甜美清新，让人陷入了香甜的棉花糖世界，他的歌声魅惑动听，让人迷失在云雾缭绕的神秘沼泽。可惜了，这个世界就是有人不爱吃甜食也不喜欢去野外郊游，于是，黑发的研究员扣动了扳机，麻醉枪猛地向歌唱着的人鱼飞去，他几乎在那一瞬间就摘下了那两只他用来赌一赌的耳塞，他这次赌对了，神话里的故事都是真的——水手只要不听人鱼的歌声便不会被蛊惑。

可就在下一瞬间，他便扑通跪下了，悦耳的歌声传入耳中，他只震惊了一下便迷失在了甜蜜的陷阱之中。

Bucky不敢停下嘴里的歌声，他看着扎入Steve手中的麻醉针，他不知道那是巧合还是什么，Steve居然在千钧一发的时候用手臂挡住了那颗麻醉针。麻醉针的药剂十分重，短短几秒钟后，Steve的身体便向他砸了过来，他急忙伸手接住那人。

“捂住耳朵！”因为停下了歌唱，刚刚还陷入他歌声里的人一下子就恢复了意识，Bucky尝试再来一次，但已经有一部分人戴上了防护面具，那种面具不仅防毒还隔音，交流只需要用内置的对话系统。Bucky见过那个东西，那是Steve研究的。哎，要是他能像他母亲那样就好了，可是他离开家太久，他甚至都记不住刚刚那首歌的旋律，那是自然而然就唱出来的，为了Steve，只为他。

“Steve，我们一起逃吧！”人鱼抱住了眼前的金发男子，猛地扎入了水中，与此同时大量的麻醉针向水中射去，可水面上除了麻醉针渐渐浮起来，便没有了其他动静。

========================

“！”Steve剧烈的喘息着，他几乎被那从四面八方涌入口鼻的海水溺死。他捂着胸口剧烈的咳嗽，大量的海水从他的口鼻倒出来，让他咳得愈发的厉害。

“嘿，队长！你还好吧！”

熟悉的声音从耳边传来，有人在拍他的背，但那不是Bucky，是谁？Steve的脑子一片混沌，他睁开被泪水呛红的眼睛，他甚至怀疑那是海水，让他的眼睛涩到几乎睁不开。

眼前逐渐清晰了起来，他看到一个头盔似乎是刚从自己的头上甩下来，正滚到床边，被人捡了起来，视线往上，Steve才知道自己回到了现实：“Howard！他们在抓Bucky！有人在抓他！他被关起来了！”

“Steve，你先冷静，我觉得还有个更大的问题。”Howard见他缓了过来，继续帮他拍着背顺气。

Steve猜到了，应该是自己梦境中的荒唐惹的祸，Howard看到了不该看的东西，但是那都不重要了，幻境一定在提示自己什么，Bucky他……等待，为什么自己，全身都湿透了，而且还有水顺着Steve的发梢流下来，像是他刚刚被人从水里打捞上来。有水流到他的嘴边，他抿了抿唇，那个味道——

“是海水！？”Steve瞪大了眼睛，他浑身湿透，头发黏腻的流着水，味道和触感都告诉他这是海水，他猛地想起了刚才的幻境，人鱼Bucky抱着他一头扎进了海水中。

“这就是最严重的问题，”Howard突然开口，“你知道吗？就在几秒前，你突然满身湿淋淋的从天而降。”

“？”Steve愣住了，他扭头看着Howard，对方的表情看起来很严肃。

“没错，从天而降。”Howard平复了一下情绪，他按住了Steve潮湿的肩膀，“你知道吗？那个字母上淡黄的光消失的那一刹那，你也从你的床上消失了。就当着我的面，一下子就不见了。”

==============TBC===========  
（PS：人鱼受孕后可以和对象互通心灵，不限物种。）


	5. 【盾冬】幻想大师（05）他是你的猎物。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻想大师
> 
> 各种盾X各种冬
> 
> （其实就是想放些奇奇怪怪的play，可能有主线，也可能没有）
> 
> summary：“每天一种新体验，满足你内心最大的幻想。”未知访客放在他门口的包裹上，黄纸黑字的写着这句话。包裹里是个奇怪的头盔，Steve迟疑了一下决定戴上一试，然后，他陷入了甜蜜的陷阱——
> 
> ===================

幻想大师  
（05）他是你的猎物。  
（猎人盾X精灵冬）

========================

这个头盔很危险，如果Howard说的理论成立的话，那很可能自己戴上这个头盔便会葬身在某个幻想世界中。不，那可能是真实存在的世界，可是那该怎么解释？不同的世界，不同的身份，不一样的自己，还有不一样的Bucky。

又或者......

Steve有了一个可怕的念头——又或者这个世界的我，其实也是来自另一个Steve吗？或者，他叫什么名字，他也和Bucky有关系吗？

扭头看向床头柜，那里只有一杯凉掉的水，而头盔早已经被Howard带走了，只要自己不戴就不会发生其他的事情了吗？

Steve躺在床上，他盯着天花板，墙皮都有些破了，偶尔会掉下一些白色的墙灰，让Steve心情烦躁。他翻了个身爬了起来，头疼得厉害，照理来说，这幅超级士兵的身躯不会因为上一个...人鱼世界的落水而生病。

但其实是因为那个世界的我，并不是超级士兵呢？他没有血清，所以自己才会这么轻易就生病？

Steve接了杯水喝，他看着空荡荡的房间，突然想到了那个时候——那时候他们还没有成立突击小队，Bucky每天晚上都会来这里，有时候是陪自己聊天，有时候是和自己吃宵夜，还有的时候他们会挤在他不算宽的床上，回忆着小时候的事情，一直讲到其中一个人睡着，另一个人就会卷着小毛毯去沙发上睡。

可现在没有了，他每天晚上都坐在床上盯着那白花花的灯泡发呆，直到眼睛变得酸涩，他才会趁着鼻酸流泪，他想念他，发了疯一般的想念他。

Steve有想要拿回头盔的想法，一旦出现了苗头，便疯了似的往上窜——戴上那个头盔，自己就可以见到Bucky。即使结果未知，但也可以看到那人......没了那个人，活着也挺没滋味的......

================

当Steve拿着头盔坐在自己的房间时，头上的白色灯泡依旧明晃晃的，投下的阴影让Steve有些坐立不安。刚才他潜入实验室拿头盔，却被一个Howard抓了个正着，而此时此刻Howard正躺在试验台上，他是被自己打晕的，但仅仅只是晕过去了而已。

“哐哐哐！”

拍门声和Howard的喊声一并传来，Steve看着那门，天花板上的墙灰被震下来一些，落在了他的床单上，真是麻烦。

“抱歉Howard，我有点事要处理。”Steve对着门口喊，可得到的却是对方愈发剧烈的踢门声，他听到Howard朝着一旁的士兵下令，他们就要撞门了。

盯着手中的头盔，那上面映着自己的脸，嘴角微微上扬着，让Steve都觉得有些渗人。他看过对药物产生依赖的人的模样，他们变得颓废阴沉，脸上开始写满了算计，就像他现在一样——但他马上就可以见到Bucky了。

他将头盔按到了自己的头上，熟悉的痛感在适应了以后居然变得不再疼痛，反而像是醒神一般让他睁着眼看着这个世界，下一秒，天旋地转，他的四周逐渐起了变化。

将门撞开了，Howard看着空荡荡的房间，懊恼的捂住了头：“该死，晚了一步。”

Steve又消失了。

“欢迎来到，幻想的世界~”

==============

“他是你的猎物。”

当Steve听到这句话的时候愣了愣，怎么回事，为什么Bucky会是自己的猎物？他没有观察四周，而是直接闭上了眼睛，脑海里开始一幕一幕的提取着这个世界的记忆——自己是一个猎户，小镇上最常见的职业之一，尤其是自己的这个小镇，十家人有八家都是打猎的。打猎的目的很简单，衣食住行全部靠打猎。最基本的是打到用来当口粮的猎物，再高一些是可以进行市场交易的，而还有更高的，就是替皇室捕猎奇珍异兽，给皇室增光的同时也为自己获得巨大的财富，甚至直接从一个小猎户一跃成为皇家直属的“赏金猎人”。

而自己，正在参加“赏金猎人”的最终审核，这次的任务是皇室二皇子下发的。

二皇子Loki从小娇奢，不仅是因为父皇母后的宠爱，更是因为他有一个战无不胜的大哥，只不过在他成年的时候，国王便下达了皇命——大皇子Thor永远是战无不胜的皇家骑士，而二皇子将继承王位。

因此，这一次的任务，他们不仅要争取“赏金猎人”的名号，更要和那位大皇子比上一比，由此竞争也就更加大了。

“Steve，你拿到任务图了吗？”一个穿得和自己差不多的黑人男性拍了拍自己的肩膀，Steve迅速在脑海中搜寻着关于这个人的记忆。

“Sam，你拿到了？”

这个人叫Sam，是自己的童年好友，曾经离开过镇子一段时间，现在回来已经做到了二等猎人，比一年前的自己要高一个等级，而现在却差着自己一个等级。

对方得意洋洋的挑了挑眉：“我就知道，我帮你领了一份。你看，是....。”

Sam说这话的时候看了看四周，最后凑到了Steve的耳边，神秘兮兮的：“你说这些皇族是不是脑子有问题，传说中的鹿神，我们怎么可能抓得到嘛。”

鹿神......？

Steve打开了任务卷轴，上面是这附近所有森林的路线图，记忆里这些图早就已经印在了自己的脑海，图上唯一的线索便是一个标了五角星的地方，Steve指着那个五角星问：“这个是什么意思？”

===================

“要是当时没和你吵架，我肯定不会跑出去，更不会迷路。”Loki对身后微微低着头的人说着，“天都黑了，你们都没有找到我，那个时候我想我是要死在树林里了，被豹子咬死那种。”

“是我们失职了。”金发的骑士单手按在胸口，为了十多年前的事情再一次对他的弟弟，也是未来的王致歉。

“我在图上标注的五角星，便是我遇到鹿神的地方。”Loki看向窗外，起雾了，就像是那天一样，“他有着一双大大的眼睛，在黑暗中注视着我，他走近我身边，我看到他的头上有金色的鹿角，那不是装饰，是真的。他拉起我的手，说带我回家。然后，雾更大了，那个孩子变成了一头漂亮的白鹿，他的角是金色的，脚下踏过的地方也是金色的。他让我骑到他的背上，我昏昏沉沉的照做，等我回过神来，我已经站在了森林边缘的路口，我看到你们打着火把朝我跑来，但是那头白色的鹿不见了，他什么时候不见的我都不知道。”

Thor没有说话，这些年他们去过那个地方很多次，但从来没有见到过白鹿，甚至连一头鹿都很少见。父王责罚过Loki，说他胡言乱语，然后Loki便不再多说什么，到了今年，父皇的病愈发的严重了，把所有事物推给了他们两兄弟。征战自己来，其他全是Loki去做，这是父亲最好的安排。但Loki现在却一门心思的想要去寻找这个可能只是传说或者想象中的白色鹿神，如果有还好，如果没有，Loki会伤心的。

“所以，一定要帮我找到他并带回来，可以吗？可以吗，哥哥？”

未来的国王转过身，红色的窗帘被风吹起，像是他的披风。

“是，我的王。”我的弟弟。

强壮的骑士单膝下跪行礼，他伸出手，缓缓的接住了他的王向他伸出的手——只要是你的命令，我必定会达成。

================

“我觉得这个主意糟透了，Steve！你看到了吗？”Sam的声音从崖顶传来，他的声音被身旁的巨大瀑布声紧紧缠着，飘到Steve耳朵时已经快听不清了。

初春的风还带着寒冬的微凉，让Steve忍不住搓了搓自己的脸。他紧了紧自己腰间的绳索，脚尖碰到了瀑布旁边的那块岩石，上面有很多青苔，Steve只好解开了登山扣，然后蹲下身子好把握住平衡。

“喂！”大概是看到绳子松了，Sam焦急的声音从上面传来，但巨大的瀑布声将那声音分割得支离破碎，“你....吗？”

“我没事！我到石头上了！”Steve朝着上面大喊，然后趴到了石头上，观察着这块石头。

Sam听说有人前段时间看到了一头通体洁白的鹿，就出现在瀑布附近，而且那个樵夫是亲眼看到那头鹿从瀑布底部一跃跳到岩石上的。那头鹿消失在了岩石上，但那人记不得是第几块岩石。

岩石总共有四块，最下面的那一块太高了，他们没办法从下面爬上去，只能从崖顶通过登山锁跳到最上面的石块上。

Steve看着岩石上的青苔和痕迹，很明显，青苔分布均匀完整，几乎没有可以下脚的地方，除了自己趴着的地方其他地方都没有被踩踏过的痕迹。嗯？这是什么？

那是一个小婴儿巴掌大小的原型石头，Steve把上面的青苔抹掉，惊讶的发现那块石头居然是天蓝色的，他拿起石头对着阳光看了看，这块石头还有些半透明，把上面的水汽擦干，那块石头似乎还闪了闪——这会不会是Bucky的东西？是的，当提示音告诉他Bucky是他的猎物后，他便知道那个被皇家下令捕捉的鹿神就是Bucky......那会是什么样子？而且这一次，不仅只有他在寻找Bucky，别的人也在找。

“Steve！”Sam的声音又一次被瀑布声覆盖，Steve将登山索绑好，拽了拽绳子，告诉Sam自己要上去了。

一串奇怪的绳梯突然从崖顶被抛出来，Steve定睛一看，那是攀岩绳梯，他暗骂了一声Sam怎么刚刚不把这好东西拿出来，但下一秒他反应了过来——他们根本没有这东西。果然，他看到一个身着轻便骑士战甲的人突然从崖顶坠落，在落到他身边的那一刹那那个身影猛地抓住了攀岩梯，然后一斧砍断了Steve的登山索，让Steve跌在了岩石上，差点滑了下去。

“拿来。”那人的声音低沉，一双海一般的蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着Steve握着那块蓝色石头的手。

“老兄，总得有先来后到。”Steve有些狼狈的蹲下身子扶住岩壁，好让自己不掉下去。

“拿来。”Thor的声音比刚才更低，像是雷声卷着乌云从天际滚过，“不然你的兄弟就要吃大亏了。”

Steve看向崖顶，Sam已经半天没有动静了，应该是被这个突然而来的大皇子控制了。

“又或者，你想困死在这块石头上。”对方眯了眯眼睛，Steve看到Thor甚至都没有在腰上绑安全绳，他只是用手臂抓着那个攀岩梯而已。

“我一向喜欢做多选题。”Steve将那块石头揣进了怀里的口袋，然后看了一眼Thor，他身子一歪，看到了对方惊讶的表情——他竟是直接从石头上跳了下去。

剧烈的晃动让Thor不得不双手抓住梯子，他往下看去，只见那个平民猎人居然在跳下去的同时抓住了攀岩梯的下半截——好，是个有胆子的。

绳梯在左右剧烈的摆动，Steve抬头看了一眼Thor，对方紧紧的抓着绳子控制着平衡。看了看下面的几块岩石，Steve的脑子飞速的运转着，绳梯的长度根本无法到第三块岩石，他打量着四周，第二块岩石附近有些凸起的石头，只要自己跳上第二块岩石就可以借助那些石头爬到第三块。Steve必须抓住机会，第二块岩石距离绳梯有些远，如果绳索停止晃动，那他是没有办法跳上去的。

绳梯晃动的速度减缓了，如果再犹豫就来不及了，Steve低头看了一眼，巨大的瀑布砸到地面时弹出白色的水花——白色，阿尔卑斯的雪也是白色的，那时候从火车上坠落的Bucky就是掩埋在了那黑谷中的白雪之中......

咬了咬牙，Steve猛地往第二块岩石扑了过去——他抓住了。可还没来得及高兴，Steve的冷汗便下来了，石头上的青苔很滑，他几乎抓不住。不，不行！他拼命的扣着岩石，但是那岩石被水花冲刷得平滑，还有一层厚厚的青苔，根本于事无补。他几乎还没在石头上撑住两秒钟，便摔下了瀑布。他根本不确定下面的河道有多深，如果自己没有摔进水中，而是摔倒岩石上，那可不是闹着玩的。

Howard的警告在他的脑海浮现，他可能要葬身在这个幻想世界中了——而且他还没有找到Bucky。

“该死！”Thor骂了一句，他没有想到那个人会这样做，这下可好了，还弄出了人命。他低下头看着那巨大的白色水花，皱着眉爬上了崖顶。

=======================

Steve只觉得身上凉飕飕的，有些隐隐酸痛，并没有想象中坠崖后的剧烈疼痛。难道他又回到了原来的世界吗？血清的作用让他坠崖都没有受重伤吗？那刚刚那个世界的Steve怎么样了，他还活着吗？

他想要睁开眼睛，但是却做不到，他似乎是在梦魇，他的身体沉甸甸的，还没办法达成脑子下达的指令。Steve平复着呼吸，他开始感受着四周的环境，远处传来了瀑布的轰鸣，啊，他还在这个世界里。

他听到由远及近的脚步声，那不是人类的脚步声，嗒嗒嗒，似乎像是马蹄声——也许是鹿！

Steve拼命想要睁眼，但是他做不到。他只感到那个生物靠近了自己，它似乎将脑袋钻到了自己的腰部，然后有些费力的将自己拱了起来，将自己像泥一般瘫软的身体驮在背上。Steve知道自己现在就像一个破米袋，头脚都冲着地面，然后在空中晃啊晃。耳边那闷闷的瀑布声逐渐变大，偶尔伴随着几声鸟鸣，以及逐渐清晰的流水的声音。

料峭的春风一下子扑到了他的脸上，让他渐渐开始清醒了起来。

他被放到了一块平坦的石头上，嗒嗒的蹄声突然消失了，Steve开始心慌了起来，他用力的撕开自己的眼皮，终于在一片混沌中看到了交错着的树枝，还有树叶间投下的几束阳光。Steve侧过了头，他觉得好像有东西在他视线的下方，他费力的挪动自己的头颅，那个身影闯进了他的视线中心——

那是一具成熟的男性躯体，他的脚背埋没在青草之中，圆润的脚踝被草丛轻轻摩擦着。阳光投到他的身上，白皙皮肤上的浅浅绒毛泛着柔和的金色光芒，它们还沾着些水珠，像宝石一般挂在那具身体的手臂、腰背上。他穿着，不 ，他挂着一条几近透明的白色纱衣，像油画里的希腊天神。Steve的视线朝那被白纱包裹着的腰下的小丘看去，那里的曲线若隐若现。视线上移，Steve看到了，那是小巧的白色的一团，看不清是什么，也许是尾巴，鹿的尾巴吗？

Bucky？是你吗？

那个人影蹲了下来，他的肌肉饱满，柔和的线条挤在一起。他身子前倾，双臂探进了水里。Steve视线上移，他看到了那个人的侧脸，他看不清，只能看到那人白色的头发几乎遮住了他的脸颊，而原本应该露出人类耳朵的地方却被像饱满叶片形状一般的白色垂盖着，再往上便是金色的......鹿角......

Bucky......Steve喉结滚动，这个词语在他的心里转了一圈却没有冲破喉咙，只是化作一团气息，重重的从Steve的口鼻喘出。

他看到那垂着的白色鹿耳突然竖起一些，它动了动，然后那人站起了身。Steve就那样睁着眼睛看着这幅荒诞却美丽的画面，他想这样的场景也只能称为画面，它应该存在于画卷之中，然后被放在教堂的礼台上。

他转过了身子，两支鹿角像金色的树枝一般盘在他的头顶，上面似乎还沾着春日的露水，在阳光下闪烁着光芒，仿佛镶嵌在鹿角上的宝石。他的白发湿漉漉的，还有点点水珠顺着发丝往下坠落，然后蹭着他的胸膛顺着起伏的线条滚进白色的纱衣中。他的双手合拢在身前，像是捧着一掌溪水向自己走来。

Steve的视线落到他的双脚，那洁白的脚背在青草中出没着，圆润的脚趾踏过的地方留下了淡淡的金色，金色闪了几下便又消失得无影无踪。

“....Bucky..”Steve张了张嘴，终于从嘴巴里挤出了这个名字。

然后那张熟悉的脸近距离的出现在了他的眼前。那是一双温柔的浅色眼睛，带着些疑惑和惊喜看着自己，他的皮肤很白，鼻尖有些红红的，像是迫不及待将头蹭向奶油蛋糕而碰了满鼻子草莓酱的小孩。

“你叫我Bucky，”他开口了，是自己魂牵梦萦的声音，“你怎么知道我叫Bucky？”

Steve觉得一颗心脏快要从自己的胸口和嘴巴里跳出来了，我当然知道你叫Bucky！你是我的Bucky啊！

可是他只能睁大眼睛，他再也发不出声音来。

“你先别着急，先喝点水。”Bucky将手里掬着的水凑到Steve的面前，却发现自己的手里已经没剩多少水了，他歪了歪头，然后跑到了河边，跪下身子将嘴巴贴向了水面。

Steve看着他的背影，他看清楚了，那团白色的东西就是这头小鹿的尾巴，此刻正往上翘着，将白色的纱衣折了起来，那团小屁股就那样毫无保留的暴露在了自己的面前。他的臀肉像两团刚刚揉好的面团，让人忍不住想要在上面恶作剧似的留下手掌印。

Bucky转过了头，他的两腮鼓鼓的，然后跑到了Steve的身边跪了下来，他的身子伏在了Steve的身上，嘴唇也贴住了Steve的嘴唇。那双湿漉漉的小鹿眼睛盯着Steve，示意他张开嘴巴。

小鹿开始给Steve喂水，他慢慢的将嘴里的溪水渡到猎人的嘴里，然后他突然感觉到人类的舌头在舔自己的嘴唇，然后钻进了他的嘴巴，碰到了小鹿的舌头。小鹿受惊一般的猛地直起身子，他盯着人类，看到对方虚弱的朝他笑了笑——这个人可能还想喝水吧。

于是，Bucky再一次跑到了溪流边，再一次当起了那个人的移动杯子。

干涩的喉咙被微微带着温度的溪水滋润着，Steve微微哼了几声，慢慢地能发出些声音来，只不过依旧很沙哑：“Bucky......”

“嗯？”

“我找到你了。”

“是我找到你的~”Bucky狡黠一笑，他白色的鹿耳随着他仰起头颅的动作抖了抖，看起来得意洋洋，“你被瀑布冲进来的，我还以为你死了。”

是啊，他也以为自己会摔死，血清在各个世界里还是有用的吗？

“不过，我早就救了你了~”小鹿从Steve的怀里掏出了那块天蓝色的石头，“这是我的灵石，这一块可以替你疗伤哦，只不过你受伤太严重了，还需要一段时间，我暂时借给你啦~”

Steve瞧着那双手又把天蓝色的石头放进了自己的怀里，他抬眼去看Bucky，他想起来布鲁克林的小屋里，自己因为生病躺在床上，他甚至连遗言都想好了。那时候，Bucky就坐在他的床前，紧紧的握着他的手陪着他，他说：“Steve你要好起来，我把我的好运气借给你，你以后得还我。”

“快下雨了！”Bucky突然站了起来，他抬头看了看天空，金色的鹿角闪闪发光，下一秒他变成了一头白色的鹿。然后，他转过身，又一次驮起了目瞪口呆的Steve往自己的洞穴跑去。

=======================

Steve知道鹿神有七块彩色的石头，它们是彩虹的颜色，每一块都有不同的作用，但所有作用也不是全是好的。可小鹿不愿说，他只告诉了Steve天蓝色的可以疗伤，红色的可以取暖，黄色的可以加速果实的成长。

Steve还知道了自己并这不是这个洞穴的第一位客人。这个洞穴的大多数客人都是森林里的小动物，偶尔有人类，还有其他和鹿神一样的精灵守护神。

“精灵守护神？”天色渐黑，Steve已经可以和Bucky进行一些对话了，但对方似乎有着说不完的话，让Steve的疑惑一直压在胸口，只能先陪着他聊，实际上Steve还没有想好该怎么和Bucky介绍自己，他仅仅只说了自己的名字而已。

“你们在传说中不是也写过吗？”鹿神Bucky歪了歪头，“每个森林都会有守护神，他们保护着森林，也庇佑着森林里的小动物们。”

“那猎人们......”Steve有些开不了口，他这副身体可是有着捕猎过这个森林的动物的历史。

“那是你们生活的方式，豹子也会去捕食兔子，所以我们也不会去干涉。我曾经还救过一个人类，是一个迷路的小孩子。”Bucky笑了笑，“我们会帮助迷路的人类，当然，我们会通过一些小手段让他们忘了我们，当然如果没有忘记，也会把我们当做是神话传说......但那个孩子，我还没来得及，就有好多人举着火把来了，我就跑了......他现在应该长大了吧，应该不会记得我了。”

“你.....怕火吗？”

“嗯.....怎么说呢？我是森林的守护神，我喜欢水，它可以帮我灌溉植物，我也喜欢阳光，它可以帮我温暖我的小动物们。但我不喜欢火，因为如果我的森林被火烧了......”Bucky没有继续说下去，他想起了他的伙伴，那是一只漂亮的百灵鸟，可是就是一场火，让她与属于她的森林永远的消失了。那片土地过了很久才重新长出了植物，又过了更久出现了新的守护神，只不过，那只喜欢唱歌的小百灵鸟却永远的消失了。

“Steve，”Bucky试探性的叫了一声，这还是他第一次叫人类的名字，“你有害怕的东西吗？”

“有啊。”Steve看着眼前的Bucky，他知道这个人是Bucky，但却又不是他的Bucky，他是这个世界Steve的Bucky，但他不是美国队长Steve Rogers的Bucky Barnes。戴上头盔的自己其实就像一个小偷，他窃取了其他Steve的记忆，占据了他们的身体，只为了多看一下Bucky，他害怕的是什么——他害怕的其实就是在自己的世界里，再也没有Bucky了。

“你怕什么？”化作人形的鹿神趴在Steve睡着的岩石旁，亮晶晶的眼睛映着Steve的脸颊。

“我怕......孤独。”

==========下一篇日鹿，我变了，我再也不是一来就精虫上脑的家伙了========


	6. 【盾冬】幻想大师（06）鹿神精灵（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猎人盾X鹿神精灵冬
> 
> 这一章写了两个版本，选了框架没那么大的一版本，  
> 另一个版本规模太大怕写了爆字数，但是最后这个规模不大的也爆字数了。
> 
> 哎，最近风声太紧，车开得不是特别高速，那么请看吧69

幻想大师

（06）他是你的猎物。（下）  
（猎人盾X精灵冬）

========================

“你怕什么？”化作人形的鹿神趴在Steve躺着的岩石旁，亮晶晶的眼睛映着Steve的脸颊。

“我怕......孤独。”

鹿神的虹膜是森林的颜色，他眨巴了几下眼睛，微微叹了一口气：“孤独吗？我本以为我早就习惯了那东西。”

他生来就是这天地间的一只精灵，大地是他的母亲，天空是他的父亲，可他们不会和自己说话，只是用天空中形状多变的飘云或是森林里沙沙作响的叶片朝自己打招呼；他们也不会轻易展示他们的宠爱，只是炎夏时会拨一整清凉吹在他的发间或是引一汪清泉到他住的洞穴旁；他们总是默不作声，但却无时无刻都在自己身边，用不易察觉的方式在守护着自己。

“但其实大家都并不孤独，你的守护精灵总是会陪着你的，直到最后。”

他们的脸重合了，那个在布鲁克林拍着自己肩膀对自己说出类似话语的人，这个在森林洞穴中歪着头微笑着说出这句话的精灵，两张一模一样的脸，说着同样的话语，不管在什么地方，不管在什么情况下，他总是那么温柔，像阳光一样，直直的照进了自己的心房。

Steve笑了起来，半开玩笑的说着：“那我的守护神可是不称职了，我可是差点摔死了。”

“可我不是找到你了吗？”Bucky歪了歪头，他的微笑挂在脸上，脸蛋因为上扬的嘴角而鼓出来，嫩呼呼的想让人摸一把。

“啊，是啊，你总能找到我。”

“哈哈，但是如果我的森林被火烧光了，我可就没办法找你了，我也会消失的啊~”

=================

猎人们总是会用雌性动物分泌物或者一些类似气息的植物浆液涂满树干，让意乱情迷的猎物凭着本能横冲直撞，最后跑进了猎人们提前布置好的陷阱，然后迎来新一季度的大丰收。这是他们的惯用伎俩，屡试不爽。

Thor看着掉进坑里的白色雄鹿，举起了手中的小竹筒，里面装着淬满了麻药的细针，然后将它们刺入了那头漂亮雄鹿的后腿。那鹿儿挣扎了几下，他想要使用彩色石头的力量，可是那天蓝色的治愈之石此刻还乖乖的躺在Steve的怀里。Bucky的眼皮变得沉重万分，他努力的想要瞪大自己的眼睛，嗓子里那动物警告的呜咽逐渐被沉重的呼吸取代：“为什么？人类......”

聚在陷阱四周的士兵们屏着呼吸，他们握着弓箭盾牌的手发着抖，惊恐又兴奋的情绪蔓延到他们的四肢。Thor瞧着眼前的景象，他的呼吸似乎停在了胸口，半晌才重新恢复平静，他的嘴唇颤抖：“他说的是真的......”他小声的呢喃着，“王说的是真的。”

他说惯了谎话的弟弟这一次没有骗人。

陷阱里的那头雄鹿变成了一个身着白色纱衣的年轻男人，他的皮肤雪白，金色的鹿角镶嵌在白色的发间，一对如同雪塑的兽耳警惕的树立着，却因为麻药的关系逐渐耷拉了下来。那是和人类一样的五官，他的眼睛紧闭着，金色的长睫毛抖动着，像是想要努力睁开眼睛似的。

“收队。”Thor压抑住心中兴奋的情绪，他迫不及待的想将这位鹿神带回自己的王身旁，他想看到那张脸上重新铺满灿烂的笑容。

一开始只有十几滴，Steve被清凉的雨滴惊醒，他坐起了身子，自己躺在溪流边的石头上小憩，居然睡着了这么久。Steve动了动四肢，摸了摸胸口，已经没有了坠崖后的不适，多亏了Bucky的灵力让他恢复得如此快。

他的胸口有些发烫，那块蓝色的石头烫得他有些发痛。将石头拿出来，那石头用他心跳的频率闪烁着光芒，忽明忽暗。

唰——

蓝色的石头挣开了Steve的手，它像一颗流星一般，拖着长长的尾光向森林的另一头飞了出去，在Steve以为它就要那么消失了的时候，它突然停在半空中，漂浮着。

它可能是要自己跟上。

不详的预感笼罩在心头，Steve跑回山洞拿了弓箭和匕首，急急忙忙朝着蓝色石头的方向奔了过去。

果然，当自己靠近那块石头，它便往前飞出去一段距离，它要带自己去哪儿？是不是Bucky出事了？来不及想别的，Steve全力奔跑着，石头飞的速度越来越快，Steve的速度也越来越快。嗓子和胸口似乎有火在烧，但他不能停下，Bucky，千万不能出事。

蓝色的石头停留在了一块空地前，即使那个地方已经被重新填上了土，但Steve还是能看出来不久前这个地方才被挖来做过陷阱。他查看着旁边的树木，果然，在靠近树木的时候他便闻到了熟悉的气味，那是猎人常常用来吸引猎物的手段。

Steve脚下似乎踩到了什么，他低头查看，那是一个小竹筒，他曾经在那位让他坠下悬崖的骑士身上见到过。凑到鼻尖嗅了嗅，里面全是麻药的味道，Steve一拳砸在了树干上——Bucky被抓到了。

==================

当Steve找到Bucky的时候，只见那衣着单薄的人正蜷缩在泉水里，他全身都在发抖，白色的纱衣被泉水浸湿，几乎完全失去了遮挡的作用。Steve看着那具洁白的身体，月光下他淡淡的泛着冷清的光芒，像结了一层冰霜。暴露在泉水之外的小腿伤痕密布，有捕猎夹的痕迹，已经没有再冒出血来，只留下了可怖的血洞。Steve看着他的伤口，周围还有细密的小孔，似乎被针扎过一般。

Steve的力量仿佛被卸除了一般，他大气不敢出，鹿神紧紧地闭着眼睛，金色的睫毛微微颤抖着，似乎想要睁开却没有力气达成。Steve伸手摸向了他的脸，和表面不同，Bucky几乎烫得烧手，他应该是自己泡进泉水的，他一定很难受。

Steve想起了很多事情——他曾经站在山岗眺望整片森林，他看到一只白色的精灵在绿色的树冠上奔跑着，矫健的身影留下一串金色的脚印，那个身影在靠近森林边际的地方停了下来，Steve从单孔望远镜里看到了它的模样，那是一头白色金角的雄鹿，美丽优雅。然后，在夕阳下，那雄鹿逐渐变了模样，他有了人类的面孔和身体，他抱着一团彩霞坐在树冠，脸上挂着甜甜的微笑。

Steve一直以为那是一个梦境，直到有一次秋猎的时候，他在森林里迷失了方向，年轻的猎人当然不服输，他用尽了一切办法，却始终都在原地打转，一整天的尝试让他累得几乎虚脱，他躺在泉边的石头上休息，想着一会儿应该怎么做，竟是累得睡着了。当他醒过来时，那位拥抱过晚霞的少年出现在了他的视野里，他好奇的打量着自己，知道自己是迷路了之后就笑着牵着他的手走出了密林。然后在自己转身的时候，轻轻的说着：“忘了我吧。”

Steve还记得他坠崖的时候，那颗蓝色的石头从他的怀里飞了出去，他想伸手去抓住，那蓝色的石头绽放着光芒，将他包裹住，接下来他便失去了意识，等他醒过来时，便看到了Bucky。

对了，石头......

天蓝色的石头飞到了Bucky的怀里，它的光芒将颤抖着的Bucky包裹住，Steve看到他腿上的伤口逐渐愈合了起来，那人的眼皮微微抖了抖，睁开了眼睛。

“Bucky！”

Bucky的眼珠转了转，然后认出了眼前的人，他伸出了手勾住了Steve的肩膀，往他的怀里窜，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着Steve的胸口：“Ste.....Steve，带我回去......为什么，他们要抓我？”

“好。”Steve将Bucky打横抱了起来，却突然看到了他胯间的物什，那衣服已经完全失去了遮挡的作用，Bucky人形的性器此刻正兴致勃勃的矗立着。他的身体滚烫，连在自己胸口前浅浅的喘息都是滚烫的。想起了那些涂在树枝上用来引诱猎物的浆汁气息，Steve知道——Bucky是发情了。

若是这样被抓去，不知道会发生什么，他不敢想，只能紧了紧手臂，抱着这个森林的守护者回到山洞去。

月光虽然似水，但是却解不掉怀里人半分热度，他的呼吸越来越滚烫，每一次喘息都逐渐染上了情色的味道，让Steve喉咙发紧。

===============

他们跌跌撞撞的回到了那个隐蔽的小山洞，Steve将Bucky放在了铺好了草垫的石床上。Bucky的伤已经被治愈之石处理好了，可还是紧闭着眼睛，他的额头布满了细密的汗水，有些痛苦的低吟着。

Steve握住了他的手，他的手轻轻帮Bucky抹去脸上的汗水：“还痛吗Bucky？你怎么样？”

“哈....Steve，我...好热...”Bucky断断续续的说着，他的喘息声几乎盖过了自己说话的声音。

Steve看着Bucky绯红的脸颊，眼前的这个人全身都是洁白的，但是却全身泛着粉色，他的汗水像是替身体抹了一层甜蜜的蜂蜜，让他形状姣好的身躯泛着诱人的光泽。Bucky在草垫上微微扭动着身子，他的胸膛挺了起来，后颈在空气中崩出一道优美的弧线，他张着嘴激烈的喘息着，喉结随着他的呼吸滑动，让Steve觉得脸颊热辣辣的。

“Bucky，你发情了。”Steve吞了吞口水，他有些手足无措，他的眼睛不知道该看向哪儿，Bucky的双腿弯曲着，他的脚掌撑在草垫上，腰部缓缓抬高，暴露在单薄意料下的勃起微微摇晃着，那团可爱的尾巴缀在身后居然微微发着颤。Steve觉得自己的呼吸越来越急促，他抬头看Bucky的脸，他一下慌了神——鹿神那双在昏暗山洞中幽绿的眼睛此刻正盯着他，眼神里充满了无助与渴望，他白色的耳朵微微抖动着，显得可怜又情色。

“Steve...帮帮我......”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，呜咽着说道，他的声音很含糊，这次受到林中浆汁的影响太大，嘴巴里的唾液分泌得很多，他现在几乎一说话就快流出来。

Steve知道他们即将会发生什么，但不知道是不是因为这个世界的Bucky是传说中的鹿神，他有些犹豫，不知道是不是和自己理解的一样，他试探着开口：“Bucky，要找一头小母鹿吗？”

他看到鹿神楞了一下，脸更红了，他甩开了Steve的手，无力的软下腰肢躺在床上，然后侧过身子背对着Steve，将手探向自己身下，开始抚摸着自己的昂扬微微撸动了起来。

“嗯哈~”Bucky的声音听起来十分动情，但下一秒那人就咬住自己的嘴唇，只发出一些喘息来。

Bucky.....Steve看着背对着自己的那具身体，他拥有着油画中最完美的曲线，这一次他可以好好的看那尾巴了，它镶嵌在鹿神的尾椎尽头，因为主人的动情而微微抖着，而在他的下面，便是那犹如白雪覆盖住的臀瓣，Steve吞了吞口水，他控制不住的伸出了手，一只手握住了那小小的尾巴，一只手揉上了那雪白的臀瓣。

“啊~”Bucky惊叫了一声，但声音似乎更加的兴奋了起来，他没有扭头去看身后的猎人，只是微微向后撅了撅屁股，随着Steve手掌的动作微微的扭动起了腰肢。

精灵的年龄和人类完全不同，他是去年才成年的，而他们的情潮来的本就比一般的动物们要晚，实际上这还是他的第一次情潮，而且是在猎人们涂在枝干上的浆汁引发的，因此它来得猛，来得急，来得让他措手不及。他其实也见过动物们繁衍的场景，但他不知道该怎么办，他不想那样。他本想询问猎人，因为现在自己的身体出了尾巴耳朵和鹿角，和这个人类似乎没有多大的区别，可是对方却没有给出他可操作的意见。于是只能寻着自己的本能握住那发烫的地方，而当猎人的手抚上来的那一瞬间，他又顺着本能做出了反应。

“Bucky，Bucky~”Steve有些动情的喊着他的名字，让他想把头埋进树洞里。

“Bucky~”这一次的呼唤来自他耳边，猎人脱了鞋袜爬上了石床，他从后面抱住发抖的Bucky，轻轻的在他的耳边说着，“我可以吗？用人类的方式来帮你？”

“谢...谢...”Bucky呢喃着，他听到Steve脱下衣服的声音，他想回头去看，却有些莫名的不好意思，只能睁着大眼睛看着那人被七彩石头散发的光芒映在洞壁上的身影，啊，他也好强壮，Bucky伸出了手，他轻轻的抚摸着那影子的手臂和每一个角落。

正在扯掉身上碍事衣物的Steve看到了这一幕，他只觉得更多的热气窜到了他的下体。

背部被同样火热的身体贴住，Bucky有些不知所措的想要挣扎，但却被Steve搂在了怀里，他听到那人低低的声音，像蛊惑一般的让自己不要怕，别动。于是这一次他便陷进了这个猎人的陷阱里，再也无法出来了。

=====================

“Bucky，第一步，是爱抚哦，可以用手，也可以......”Steve轻轻在鹿神的白发上留下一吻，然后他的唇下移，在那洁白的脖颈重重的亲吻着，他的嘴唇温热，覆盖在Bucky炽热的身体上一下一下的啄吻着，让那鹿儿发出了被安抚的舒服呜咽。

他的手也没有闲着，那只手先是顺着鹿儿的曲线抚摸着他的肩膀，他的腰肢，然后握着Bucky的手游走到了鹿儿的胸膛，他轻轻的说着：“我们一人一边，我教你~”

“嗯？”Bucky有些不明所以，他低着头看着在自己胸口，只见Steve的手掌按在了他的一边胸口，他湿润的掌心包裹着自己胸口的小粒，让Bucky有些紧张，这个家伙，是在感受自己的心跳吗？他小声的开口，“Steve，你是在摸我的心脏吗？是在左边哦~”

听到这么可爱的话，Steve忍不住笑了笑。

“我能感受到Steve的心跳哦，很快，就贴在我的背上。”

“Bucky，来，跟着我的动作，自己摸另一边。”Steve亲了亲鹿儿的肩膀，他覆盖住那人胸口的手掌开始用力揉捏着那鼓起的胸肌，那个地方很有弹性，仿佛有黏力一般的吸着自己的手掌，让自己忍不住用掌心按着那逐渐发硬的乳头揉弄。

“嗯啊~~”Bucky发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，他有些不知所措的瞧着Steve揉搓自己的胸口，酥麻的感觉从那小粒兵分两路，一支窜到自己的小腹，让自己胀得发痛，一股窜进脑仁，让自己的脑子又开始昏昏沉沉。于是，他昏沉的抚上了自己的另一边胸口，学着Steve的动作开始揉捏自己的另一边。然后又学着Steve手指的变化，捏住了自己硬挺的小粒快速的拨弄着。

“啊~嗯哈~~”更多的甜蜜声音从他的嘴巴里漏了出来，却被洞外不知什么时候淅淅沥沥落下的雨埋在了洞中。

“好，现在两只手自己弄。”Steve让Bucky平躺在石床上，然后他从正面覆盖在了那人的身上。Bucky微微眯着眼睛，他的嘴巴微微张开，露出美妙的声音，他的两只手听话的自己揉弄着胸口，指头夹着那嫣红的硬粒搓弄着，让Steve兴奋不已。

“Bucky，人类在处理这种事情的时候，很擅长使用他们的嘴巴。”Steve低下了头，他现在Bucky的胸口中间吻了吻，然后衔住了露在Bucky手指之外的一边乳头舔弄了起来。果然，鹿儿传来了和刚才舒适低吟不同的惊呼，“别怕，Bucky，很舒服的。”

他拉开了Bucky的一只手牵引着往下，摸上了Bucky硬挺的勃起，空出来的乳头马上就被嘴唇包裹住，粗糙炙热的舌头带着Steve的火热与兴奋碾压着那饱满的颗粒，一下一下的刮擦挤压着，让Bucky一连串的发出孟浪的喘息，他几乎沉溺在了这快乐的潮水中。

但可怜的小鹿怎么会知道，这只是刚刚开始而已。

Steve的舌头放过了那被玩弄得有些肿的乳粒，他的舌头往下舔弄着，Bucky身上那单薄的布料被Steve撩了起来，他越过了那可爱的肚脐，直接舔向了Bucky的双腿之间。

“啊~不要...”Bucky僵住了，他盯着洞顶，感受着Steve炽热的舌头正在一下下舔弄他的.....然后那个地方被温暖的人类口腔包裹住，他的舌头还缠绕着自己的东西抚弄了起来。那是刚才用手抚摸完全不一样的触感，Steve的嘴唇包裹着柱身上下吸弄着，偶尔会用舌头从囊袋往上舔弄着，到顶端的时候嘬着那处，像是要将他体内酝酿的汁液吸出来一般。

Bucky的双腿被Steve分开，他的手抚摸着Bucky的腿根，膝窝，或是在吞吐着那囊袋的时候包裹着柱顶揉弄着。

可相对于Steve多样的动作，Bucky就只能单调的捂着嘴巴呻吟着了，他的身体在这个猎人的动作下发着抖，他咬住了自己的指尖，但不知从什么时候起，他居然开始用嘴巴吸弄着自己的手指，他只是服从了自己的本能而已......他闭上了眼睛，脑海里全是Steve的样子，他晕倒在溪流中的模样，他在迷路时累倒在石头上的样子，以及他偶然瞥见那在远处山岗上用单眼望远镜窥视着自己时那惊讶的表情。

哦，他很早就认得这个人类了，他们已经见过很多次了，他喜欢这个人类，他的眼睛总是那么好看。

“Steve....我也要，我也要舔你的。”

=====================

这一次是Steve躺在下面了，而那鹿儿此刻正趴在他的身上，他们朝着不同的方向，Bucky学着Steve刚刚的动作，慢慢的舔着Steve的硬物，那东西的味道和浆汁不同，但似乎却更令自己动情，他绯红着脸颊，小心的含住了那东西，他记得Steve告诉他的三个要点。

“牙齿不要碰到，那会很痛；不用全部吞进去，那会很难受；还有，如果有东西冒了出来，那就证明，你做的很棒。”

Bucky激动得鼻尖有些发红，Steve那粗壮的物什就在眼前，Bucky有时候是亲吻它，有时候是舔弄着它，还有时候是张着嘴巴吞吐着它，它的动作很生疏，但也慢慢找到了一些方法，他学着Steve的动作变换着手头的挑逗方式，有时候他是上下缓慢的舔弄，有时候他是左右快速的滑动，还有时候，他会从下往上的打着圈。

Steve湿热沉重的气息呼在了鹿儿的臀瓣上，他此刻正在啃咬着那被自己揉弄得发红的臀瓣，他眯着眼睛感受着Bucky越来越熟练的动作，突然瞟见眼前的那鹿尾巴正乖巧的左右摇晃着，于是，Steve握住了那团白雪似的尾巴。

“啊~”Bucky惊呼的弹了弹腰肢。

“嘶——”Steve的物什被鹿儿的牙齿磕到了。

“Bucky，接下来可能会有些痛哦~不过很快就会舒服了~”

于是，白发的鹿神再也没有力气去舔那根变得更硬的大家伙了，他只能张着嘴呻吟着，因为Steve那个家伙开始把手指伸到他尾巴下面的小洞里去了，啊，好奇怪，他们要.....要交配了。

.....................

Steve小心翼翼的用唾液和Bucky分泌出的前液帮他扩张着，他一开始还觉得这是个大工程，而且在这个世界里，根本就没有凡士林这些东西，更何况，森林里哪儿去搞这些东西？但其实开括的时间并没有用了多久，因为Steve发现这精灵的身体真是奇妙极了，当他的第一根手指破开那个幽闭的小口时，他发现鹿神的甬道里早已经湿漉漉的了，他勾了勾手指，透明的液体就顺着手指被带出，那液体滑溜溜的，就和刚刚Bucky舔弄他物什时的嘴巴里滑溜溜的触觉是一样的。

“啊~这是精灵的爱液吗？”Steve笑了笑，他毫不犹豫的将手指再一次挤了进去，“Bucky，会痛吗？”

“不会......就是很奇怪....”Bucky的脸蛋通红。

“Bucky的后面.....”Steve动作着手指，那可爱的地方发出了令人脸红的水声。

Bucky想起了自己曾经偷听过其他守护精灵的聊天，他们都已经是成年的精灵了，当然经历过这令人害羞的发情期。精灵们是没有性别的，当然，这里的性别之说是愚蠢的人类们的标准来衡量的——即使他们长着丰满的乳房也不是女人，长着雄壮的硬物也不是男人，他们爱戴大自然，接纳大自然，也是大自然创造出来的。这些是他知道的，但后面的话，他可是那时候才听说的——如果硬要说性别，他们只有孕体和种体。种体使万物孕育新生灵，孕体孕育万物，他们没有清晰的界定，一个精灵既可以做孕体，也可以做种体，只不过是看他们在交配的时候是被插入还是插入了。当然，如果是会分泌圣水的体质的话，那是大地之母的馈赠，那样的精灵更适合做孕体。

爱液...Steve说爱液，那是圣水吗？那自己会分泌圣水的话，是不是会和Steve有一个宝宝？

鹿神有些昏昏沉沉的思考着，他的呻吟因为自己的分神而没有捂住，全都哼了出来。Steve已经在他的体内埋进了四根手指了，它们有时候齐头并进，有时候各司其职，在他的体内搅动着，似乎在寻找什么。

“啊~”Bucky惊叫了起来，Steve的中指戳到了一个奇怪的地方，让他忍不住颤抖了起来，他的双腿开始发酸，竟是一下子瘫倒在Steve的身上。

Steve松了一口气，就着前几个世界的记忆，他本以为自己很快就能找到Bucky的敏感点，但这精灵似乎把那快乐的源泉藏得更深了一些，他的手指已经被爱液浸得湿淋淋的了。他将那液体抹在自己的硬挺上，扶着Bucky的腰部，自己抽身跪在了他的身后，将那勃发的阳具顶在了Bucky因为手指抽出而翕合的入口，跃跃欲试的蹭弄着。

“Steve，快....快和我交配，我现在...是你的小母鹿了~”

Bucky的头埋在臂弯里，小声的呢喃着，他兴奋极了，Steve的东西此刻正顶在他的入口，他的尾巴也被那人温柔的揪着，他们，马上就要交配了......

嗡——

Steve只觉得所有的气血都涌向了胯间，该死的，发情的小动物看着什么都不懂，其实却这么...会讨甜头的吗？他兴奋极了，握着自己的东西便往那湿漉漉的小口里顶了进去。

进入和被进入的两人都体会到了结合的甘美，两具躯体因为兴奋都紧绷着，他们结合的地方是如此的契合，紧致的湿润甬道包裹着叫嚣而入的巨物，那臀缝里的一小圈粉肉被撑到几乎透明，但却正好能吃下Steve的整根物什。

“啊~”Bucky在被完全埋入后才喘息了出来，被进入的时候还是有些疼痛，但并没有太严重，圣水很快就将那疼痛转化，让他忍不住吞咽着口水，想让Steve动作起来。

紧致的快感让Steve激动得喘息着，他揉着Bucky的臀部想让那人放松些，那地方咬得他很紧，可见他还需要等Bucky适应一会儿。但下一秒，他的手被Bucky的手碰了碰，他抬眼看向那正回头看向自己的小鹿——他的脸颊绯红，金色的鹿角此刻微微泛着光芒，却也亮不过那双眼睛。

“你动一动，Steve.....”

Steve觉得有些惊讶，他笑了笑，俯身咬住了Bucky的肩膀，然后用嘴唇摩挲着：“遵命，我的小母鹿~”

================

当Thor带着队伍回到皇城的时候，Loki正在擦拭着宝剑。他屏下了周边的下人们，只留下了一脸狼狈的Thor。

“哥哥，也不换一套衣服，非常不雅观。”Loki看向了Thor，于是他坐不住了，他的宝剑掉在了地上，Loki冲到了Thor面前，他伸手去抚摸被金发盖住的侧脸微微露出了一道暗红的伤口，“为什么会受伤......真没用！”

“我不记得了......”Thor皱着眉头，当他们醒来时，所有人都躺在森林的入口，他们每个人身上都有被树枝钩破的伤口，已经没有再流血，但每个人看起来都十分狼狈。然后，他们所有人都失去了昨天的记忆，一切都停留在他将麻药射入那鹿神的后腿，接下来便是......什么都想不起来。

“......”Loki没有说话，他的指尖在Thor的伤口处停留了片刻，然后便再一次退后了几步，他笑着看着Thor，在对方发现自己脸上的伤口已经复原的同时说了一句，“忘了吧我的哥哥，你不知道我的事情可多了，当然，我也不打算告诉你。”

眼前的金发骑士只是微微一愣，他的眼眸失去了一瞬的光彩，但仅仅只是眨眼之间，又恢复了往日的天蓝。

“哥哥，我们去休息吧，”Loki往前搂住了Thor的肩膀，用那充满蛊惑的声音说道，“今晚，我希望你可以用那个姿势，我喜欢你看着我......”

当然，明天早上你又会全部都忘记的，只会以为自己是一夜无梦呢~我的好哥哥~

=====================

第二天的鹿神似乎有些不高兴，他还对昨晚Steve抓着他的鹿角干他这件事情耿耿于怀，有人说老虎屁股摸不得，而他们的鹿角就是老虎....不，不是屁股，反正也摸不得。

Steve坐在他的身边，盯着他的小腿若有所思，半晌，他终于开口：“Bucky，昨天你受伤，是不是因为掉进了陷阱，你有看到猎人的模样吗？”

“我认识他，皇城里的大王子，但是却不是王储。”Bucky想起了昨天被自己用紫色的攻击之石击飞的金发男人，他还特意清除了他们的记忆。

“果然如此......”Steve抓住了Bucky的手，“现在很多猎人都来抓你，你可得小心一点。”

“为什么他们要抓我啊？我又没有伤害人类，当然，昨天只是反击而已。”Bucky将昨天的事情讲给了Steve，只觉得对方握住自己手的力量越来越大，而且眉头也越来越紧。

“Thor只是听命于未来的王罢了，他的弟弟，Loki。”

“这不应该啊？”Bucky歪了歪头，“我和人类的守护精灵从来没有什么冲突的，而且那个小家伙，他小时候迷路了我还把他送出去来着，他没理由抓我吧。”

Steve愣了愣，他总觉得这句话里面包含了太多信息，但最关键的一点，他重复了一边：“什么人类守护精灵。”

Bucky的表情有些惊慌了起来：“啊，本来应该要保密的.....嗯，不过你都已经和我交配过了，所以应该没事。其实为什么王储选择了Loki而不是Thor，其实最大的原因是，Loki就是人类的守护精灵。”

“啊？！”Steve这次当真是瞠目结舌了。

没等Steve回过神来，Bucky突然站了起来，他的眉头紧皱，脸上的表情突然愤怒了起来，Steve想问他怎么了，但下一秒，Bucky便猛地变成了鹿的模样迅速的跑了出去，几乎只用了两秒，便完全消失在了Steve的眼前。

这是发生了什么？

Steve迅速的爬到了洞顶上，想要看一下Bucky奔跑的路线，但他还没有爬到上面，便愣住了——他看到远处的森林边界，冒起了巨大的黑烟，一股刺鼻的火油味一瞬间就随着巨大的红色火舌弥漫开来。

着火了！

Bucky又一次想起了他的伙伴，那只漂亮的百灵鸟，那场火烧毁了她的林子，那片土地过了很久才重新长出了植物，又过了更久出现了新的守护神，只不过，那只喜欢唱歌的小百灵鸟却永远的消失了。

不行，不可以，他不想消失，他也不想森林里的任何东西受到伤害，他飞速奔跑着，那股浓重的焦味让他脑仁发痛，但他不能停下脚步，他要守护他的森林。

Bucky赶到的时候，那火已经蔓延开来，他看到树木都已经变得焦黑，甚至还有个别动物的尸体。Bucky使用七彩石头进行降雨，但那火势没有丝毫减弱的样子，反而越发的猛烈了起来。

“怎么回事？”

“Bucky，是人类，人类的大主教说您伤害了人类，所以聚集了一群人说要烧光我们。”一只小雀站在Bucky的肩头，她的尾巴被火烧焦了，她差点就越不过火墙了。

“Loki怎么说？那个人类的守护精灵。”

“他也是刚刚才知道，现在正在往这边赶，啊，小心——”巨大的焦黑的树干从半空中坠落，砸在了他们刚刚站着的地方。

Bucky看着快要蔓延过来的火势，他咬了咬牙，用灵力在空气中竖起了一道巨大的水墙，但那只是暂时封住了火势蔓延过来，它根本熄灭不了这火——这是自然的规律，他身为森林守护精灵，他可以熄灭一切的自然山火，但是人类却不是他的管辖范围，他根本没办法去扑灭人为放纵的山火。他不会阻止人类进行狩猎，因为那是自然的规律，他也不会阻止人类砍伐树木，因为那是人类的需求，但这火不是人类的需求，但他却也熄灭不了，他只能减缓火势蔓延的速度，他必须依靠人类才可以完成，必须依靠那个Loki。

不对，他还有一个人！

“Bucky！”Steve的声音从身后传了过来，他想也没想便将水墙开了一个口子，他咬了咬牙，在一片火海之中撑起了一个狭窄的通道，它被水包裹着。

“Steve，帮帮我们，阻止人类继续加大火势，至少拖到Loki赶到！”

“我知道了！”Steve猛地钻进了那个通道，该死怎么会发生这种事情！

虽然被水壁包裹着，但是Steve还是觉得四周的空气十分滚烫，他看向自己跑来的方向，巨大的火焰在吞灭着这个水做的通道，几乎是他跑一步，那火就烧过来一步，该死，他转回头，不再多想，只想尽快赶到那一头，阻止那群人类再做别的事情。

他几乎是一个踉跄摔出了火海，森林的这一头已经没有多少人了，他看到一条厚厚的隔离带，那应该是防止火势蔓延到城镇而挖的。Steve爬了起来继续往前跑，果然，他开始看到了人群，他们有的人在叫嚣着往投石车里放着用火油浸泡过的草球，有的人在不明所以的张望着，还有的人在祈祷着，保佑那火除掉森林里的巫婆。

“哥们！谢天谢地你还活着！”Sam不知从哪里跑了出来，他一把揪住Steve跑到了人群里，“天呐，这些人疯了，他们说什么巫婆不巫婆的，这下可好了，森林被烧了，我们打猎的以后靠什么吃饭。”

“Sam，大主教在哪儿？我们必须阻止他们，你知道吗，森林里还有很多......”Steve眼前一黑，便失去了知觉......

 

======================

Steve猛地睁开了眼睛，他看着四周，没有火海，没有人群，他此刻正坐在自己公寓的沙发上，而那个头盔此刻正滚落在他的脚边。

该死！怎么这么突然！

他急忙捡起地上的头盔，想要戴到头上：“该死该死，回到刚刚的世界去，求你了！”

“队长！”耳边传来了士兵的惊呼，Steve偏头看到了一个下士正从自己的藤椅上爬起来跑向自己。

“该死！快去啊！”Steve紧紧按着头上的头盔，可很遗憾，那头盔没有任何反应。

更糟糕的是那个士兵似乎非常认真的贯彻了Howard的命令，他将麻醉枪一下子射入了Steve的胸膛，嘴里还念叨着：“队长，对不起，我们也是为了您的安全。”

“该死！”他只来得及骂一句，便眼前一黑，昏了过去。

==============TBC===============


End file.
